Ishq junoon hai mera
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: Kaisa yeh ishq hai... ajab sa risk hai. Kabhi kabhi ishq karna badtar se bhi badtar ho jata hai. Based on Abhivi and Dareya. ... Story of love, hate, hurt, and pain. Chapter 20: Ishyant, a secret couple
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone. This is my new story based on Abhivi and Dareya. Bashers stay away.**

* * *

One bride was sitting in her room. She was wearing a red lehnga. Her room was beautifully decorated as it was her wedding night. She was looking so beautiful but she was not looking happy. There was sadness on her face. After few minutes, groom came in the room. He was also not looking happy. He goes and sat near bride. Bride became nervous.

Groom: ap nervous mat hoiye. Aisa karein ap fresh ho jayein.

Bride: ji thank you ( nervous)

Bride goes in washroom and took a bath and came after 15 minutes. It was looking like she was crying in washroom. Her eyes were looking wet. Groom also changed in his night clothes.

Groom: ap chahein to mein sofe pe so jata hun. Ap so jaiye bed pe.

Bride: ji shukria. ( nervous)

Bride slept on bed and groom slept on sofa.

In morning

There was a knock on wedding room. Groom woke and opened the door. His sister Tasha was standing there.

Tasha: bhaiya, sab ap ka aur bhabhi ka intezar kar rahe hain neeche.

Tasha looked in room and saw the bride sleeping.

Tasha: are bhabhi abhi tak so rahi hain. Utha dena bhaiya.

Groom: han theek hai tum jao, hum abhi ate hain.

Tasha goes from there. Groom closed the door and goes to woke the bride

Groom: uth jaiye.

Bride woke in a second in nervousness

Bride: ap ? ( nervous)

Groom: han wo mein keh raha tha uth jaiye. Sab intezar kar rahe hain hamara neeche

Bride: ji, main abhi tayyar hoti hun.

Bride and Groom became ready. Then they goes downstairs. Everyone was waiting for them downstairs. They sat on chairs.

Groom's mom: kesi ho beta? Raat achi guzar gayi na?

Bride: ji maa ji ( nervous) sahi guzar gayi raat.

Groom's mom: nashta karo beta.

Bride: ji.

Everyone started taking meal.

Groom's mom: waise to tum sab se mil chuki ho lekin aik shaks se nahi mili.

Bride: kon maa ji?

Groom's mom: tum mere doosray beta se nahi mili.

Groom: maa, bhaiya kese hain?

Groom's mom: wo bilkul theek hai.

Bride: wo hein kahan?

Groom's mom: wo US mein parhai kar raha hai.

Bride: shaadi pe kyun nahi aaya wo?

Groom's mom: us bachare ke last year ke exams chal rahe hain. Us ke baad to wo hamesha hamesha ke liye waapas a jaye ga.

Bride: oh acha.

In night

Groom's mother was sitting on chair when her Phone rang. It was his second son's Phone. She recieved it with a happy face.

Mom: yaad a gayi apni maa ki.

Son: sorry maa but kya karun last year ke exams hain. Bohat busy rehta hun. Waise bhabhi ki photo to bhejo

Mom: nahi, ab to tu india a ke hi apni bhabhi se mile ga.

Son: bohat shareer ho ap maa.

Mom: han na isi bahane tu jaldi to aye ga na. Sun, jaise hi tera exams khatam hote hain tu foran aye ga.

Son: ji maa.

After some days

In a Nice house.

Sweet and pretty girl was crying with tears. She lived alone in her home.

Girl: how can me do it with me? ( crying)

Girl: us ne mujhe chor kar kisi aur se shaadi kar li.

Girl: sab sapney, sab wadey tor diye

Girl: mere sath hi aisa kyun ho raha hai.

Girl: wo mujhe dhoka kese de sakta hai.

Girl: us ne kisi aur se shaadi kyun kar li?

Girl: mujhe abhi usse milna ho ga aur hisaab barabar karna ho ga.

Girl took her Phone and dialled a number on it. After few minutes, the call was recieved

Guy: hello, kon?

Girl: mera number bhi delete kar diya? ( angry)

Guy: listen, plz mene tumhe koi dhoka nahi diya.

Girl: to ye jo mein tumhari shaadi ki baat apni doston se Sun rahi hun wo kya jhoot hein?

Guy: nahi, wo jhoot nahi hai. ( teary tone)

Girl: to phir kya ye dhoka nahi Hai? ( angry tone)

Guy: mein aj bhi sirf tum se pyaar karta hun.( teary tone)

Girl: just shut up. Just shut up.

She angrily cut the call.

Girl: how dare he do this to me? ( angrily)

She in anger started to break everything in her room.

Girl: mein kya karun? ( anger)

She in anger took a broken glass peice from floor. She was about to cut her wrist when someone throwed that glass piece from her hand.

Person: pagal ho gayi ho Kya?

Girl: han pagal ho gayi hun main Kajal ( angry tone). Mera is duniya mein koi nahin tha. Wo aya, hum ko aik doosray se pyaar ho gaya. ( teary tone) lekin meri buri qismat dekho na, us ne bhi mujhe dhoka dia, wo bhi mujhe chor kar chala gaya

Kajal: sab theek ho jaye ga.

Girl: kaash

Same afternoon in wedding house.

The door bell rang.

Mom: bahu, zara darwaza pe To dekhna kon aya hai.

Bride: ji maa ji.

Bride goes to open the door. One handsome Guy was standing there with his luggage. Bride was shocked to see him. Guy was also shocked to see bride.

Guy: itne time baad, kahan thi tum yaar? ( happy tone) kitna miss kar raha tha main tum.

Bride: tum ( shocked)

* * *

 **hehe, bohat confusing tha na. Par phir bhi Guess karo ke bride kon hai, groom kon hai, girl kon hai, aur groom ka bhai kon Hai? Agle chapter mein sab ke naam mention kar dun gi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I'm back with a new chapter**

 **Harshikatyagi 2002 your guess is absolutely correct.**

 **Sanu... I respect u. I have no plans to add Tarika in it.**

 **Thank you sheetal abhivi, fancy pari, karan, kavya, CID ki deewani, guest, KSarah for your precious reviews. Let's continue the story from where we left.**

* * *

Guy: **Purviii,** itne time baad, kahan thi tum yaar? ( happy) kitna miss kar raha tha main.

Purvi: **Abhijeet** , tum...( shocked)

Abhijeet happily hugged Purvi and broke if after few seconds.

Abhijeet: vacation pe India Kya ayi, tum to wapis US ai hi nahi. Exams bhi nahi diye tum ne. Upar se mera phone bhi nahi uthaya. Lekin mujhe ye baat samajh nahin a rahi ke tum mere ghar mein Kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi: tum, tumhara ghar? ( shocked) ye tumhara ghar hai?

Abhijeet: han, aur nahi to kis ka?

Purvi: tum andar to ao

Abhijeet: han han kyun nahi.

Abhijeet came inside the house while confusingly looking at Purvi and thinking what she is doing in his home. Abhijeet entered inside. His mom surprisingly saw him.

Mom: Abhijeet ( happy) kaise ho?

Mom happily hugged Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: mein bilkul theek hun maa. Waise meri bhabhi kahan hai maa? ( while looking around)

Mom: tere saamne hi to khari hai.

Abhijeet: kahan? ( confused)

Mom: are, yahin to hai Teri bhabhi Purvi.

Abhijeet looked towards Purvi and asked in a shocking voice.

Abhijeet: Purvi, ( totally shocked) ye meri bhabhi hai? ( shocked and trying to control his emotions)

Mom: han, yahi Teri bhabhi hai. Purvi, mene tumhe bataya tha na apne bare bete ke baare main, yahi hai woh mera bara beta Abhijeet

Purvi: oh acha.

Mom: wese aise bin bataye kyun a gaye? Phone kar deta ham lene a jate tujhe Airport se.

Abhijeer: wo mene socha ke surprise dun ga lekin yahan a kar to mujhe hi surprise mil gaya

Mom: tujhe surprise mil Gaya? Kaisa surprise? ( confused)

Abhijeet: are maa ap bhi na, itni achi bhabhi mili hai mujhe, ye surprise se kam thori hai. ( teasing)

Purvi understood his words very well. She was literally hurt by Abhijeet's words but she also thought that it's the right of Abhijeet to behave like that.

Abhijeet: acha maa main fresh ho kar ata hun.

Mom: are ruk to, beth to jaa thori der.

But Abhijeet was not there to listen her.

Mom: pata nahin aj kese behki behki batein kar raha hai. Purvi, tum ne bura to nahi na manaya. Wo Kya hai na thaka hua aya hai shaid isi liye aisa behave kar raha hai.

Purvi: nahi maa ji, mene bilkul bura nahi manaya

Groom was coming downstairs in tension and was going somewhere.

Mom: kahan ja rahe ho **Daya.**

Daya: wo aik zaroori kaam hai.

Mom: baad mein chale jana. Tumhara bhai aya hai itne arse baad.

Daya: bhaiya a gaye? Kab?

Mom: abhi thori der pehle hi.

Daya: kahan hain wo, dikh nahi rahe?

Mom: fresh hone gaya hai.

* * *

Abhijeet came outside of washroom after getting fresh. His eyes were wet. It was looking like he was crying for a long time. He came in the room and started to un pack his bag. He opened the zip of the bag. On the very top, there was a sweet and cute white teddy beard.

Koi bole dariya hai  
(kaisa, kaisa hai isq)  
Koi maane sehra hai  
(kaisa, kaisa hai isq) – (x2)

 **Flashback**

It was Abhijeet's birthday, he had invited everyone. He was waiting for Purvi. The door bell rang. He opened the door and saw Purvi who was wearing a black dress looking so beautiful

Purvi: happy birthday my dear Abhijeet

Abhijeet: thank you my dear girlfriend.

He happily hugged her.

Abhijeet: mera gift?

Purvi: here you go.

She gave him a cute, fluffy and sweet teddy bear.

Abhijeet: ye, ye mera gift hai? ( fake anger) bacha hun Kya mein?

Purvi: oh my sad baby.

She took out a wrapped gift and gave it to Abhijeet.

Purvi: ab mera sweet sa teddy wapas karo.

Abhijeet: no, ye mera hai. ( like a kid)

Purvi laughed

Abhijeet's friend Jake came there.

Jake: Abhijeet, what are you doing, flirt with your girlfriend for any other time, now come and cut the cake.

Abhijeet: yea, I'm coming.

 **Flashback end**

Koi sone sa tole re  
Koi maati sa bole re  
Koi bole ke chandi ka hai chhura  
Hota aise ye mauke pe  
Roka jaaye na roke se  
Achha hota hai  
Hota hai ye bura  
Kaisa ye isq hai…  
Ajab sa risk hai  
Kaisa ye isq hai…  
Ajab sa risk hai..  
Ajab sa risk hai…

* * *

Mom: pata nahi ye larka kahan the Gaya. Naha raha hai ya khana bana raha hai.

Daya: mom, ap khamakha bhaiya ko dant rahi hain. Abhi abhi to aye hain. Kitne thake hue hain.

Just then Abhijeet came out of his room. His eyes were looking wet.

Mom: hain, ro kar aya hai Kya? ( worried)

Abhijeet: mom, ap bhi na. Mene kyun rona hai.

Daya: bhaiya, kese ho?

Abhijeet: acha hun. ( fake smile)

Just then, Purvi came with cups of tea. Abhijeet and Purvi both were not able to meet their eyes.

Purvi: tea Daya

Daya took the cup of tea.

Purvi: maa ji tea.

Mom also took the tea and now it came the most difficult task of giving tea to Abhijeet.

Purvi: Abhijeet ( while controlling her emotions) ap ki tea.

She was giving the tea to Abhijeet while avoiding any sight. Her hand slipped and tea fall on Abhijeet's hand.

Abhijeet: ahhh

Mom: are beta, tum theek to ho.

Abhijeet: ji maa. ( in pain)

He fastly moved towards washroom.

Mom: cream laga lena. ( to Abhijeet)

Purvi: sorry maa ji. Galti se ho gaya. ( nervous)

Mom: koi baat nahi. ( calm)

Daya: maa mujhe aik zaroori kaam hai, main jaun?

Purvi was gone in kitchen.

Mom: kabhi Purvi ko bhi time de diya karo. ( complain)

Daya: maa plz ( requesting)

Mom: acha jao.

After taking permission from mom, Daya came outside the house. He sat in the car and drove it to a sweet and nice home. He reached there after 15 minutes. He came out from his car. He rang the bell of the door. After few seconds, the door opened. A sweet and beautiful girl opened the door. Her eyes were swollen. Sadness and anger was visible on her face.

Girl: tum, kyun aye ho? ( anger)

Daya: **Shreya** please mujhe andar ane do. ( requesting)

Shreya: kyun? ( anger) kis haq se andar ane dun? Han, koi jawab hai Kya?

She was about to close door on his face when he said.

Daya: Shreya please darwaza mat band karna warna mein khudkhushi kar lun ga. ( warning tone)

Shreya: pagal ho tum? ( angry) aise hi khudkhushi kar lo ge. Kabhi socha hai mera Kya hoga. ( teary tone) tum se bohat mohabbat karti hun main. Lekin afsos tum ne mujhe dhoka de dia.

Daya: andar a jaun? ( soft tone)

Shreya: a jao. ( angry tone)

Both came inside the house.

Shreya: waise kabhi apni biwi se to milao. ( teasing tone)

Daya: please Shreya. ( crying) mene tumhe koi dhoka nahi diya. Mein aj bhi tum se utni hi mohabbat karta hun jitni pehle karta tha.

Shreya: koi saboot

Daya: mein bohat jald ye shaadi khatam kar dun ga.

Shreya stayed quiet

Daya: mein majboor ho gaya tha ye shaadi karne ke liye. ( crying)

Shreya: hum bhi sune ke kis cheez ne ap ko majboor kar diya.

Daya: wo...

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **How was it? So names are revealed. Guess what thing forced Daya and Purvi to marry each other? Would Shreya be satisfied with Daya's reason?**

 **Bye bye**

 **Tc**

 **Saira**


	3. Raaz opened

**hello guys, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you will like it.**

 **Thank you so much sheetal abhivi, fancy pari, CID ki deewani, kavya, KSarah, guest, and guest for your precious reviews.**

* * *

Shreya: hum bhi sunein ke kis cheez ne ap ko majboor kar diya.

Daya: wo, Shreya mere aik buzarg the. Bohat hi ache buzarg the. Un se tuition bhi li hai hai bohat baar. Un ki baat ko maanna to maa, baba pathar pe lakeer samajhte the. Achanak unhe heart attack a Gaya. Mein, mom, aur dad hospital gaye. Waha in ki poti Purvi aur us ke maa baap bhi the.

 **Flashback**

Daya and his parents goes to hospital to meet Purvi's grandfather. They entered inside the ward where Purvi and her parents were standing with tensed look.

Purvi: dada ji, ap ko kuch nahi ho ga. ( trying to satisfy herself and grandfather)

Her grand father started taking fast breaths.

Purvi: dada ( loudly) doctor, doctor.

Grandfather: Daya beta, idh ar ana. ( broken words)

Daya came near Purvi's grandfather.

G.f: Purvi ( low sound)

Purvi also came near her grand father. Her grand father holded her hand and placed it on Daya's hand. He was still breathing fast. Daya and Purvi both were shocked by grandfather's act and as well as confused.

G.f: Daya beta, meri poti ka khayal rakhna.

Very next moment, grand father closed his eyes.

Purvi: dada dada, Kya Hua ankhein kholein ( scared)

Doctor came in a hurry.

Doc: ap log peeche hatein.

Doctor checked the pulses of Purvi's grandfather and nodded his head in disappointment

Purvi: Kya hua? ( scared)

Doctor: I'm sorry but he is no more.

 **Flashback End**

Shreya: itni si baat?

Daya: ye itni si baat nahi hai Shreya. ( trying to make her understand) tum nahi jaanti ke unhon ne hamare kis Kis mushkilon mein saath diya hai.

Shreya: to phir jab alag ho jao ge usse to Kya tab wo ahsaan ahsaan nahi rahenge. ( amazed)

Daya: matlab Kya hai tumhara? ( confused)

Shreya: wo ahsaan tab bhi ahsaan rahenge jab tum Purvi ko chor do ge. Tum ne apni bhi aur Purvi ki bhi zindagi barbaad kar di hai. Ab please mera aur imtehaan na lo aur jao yahan se.

Daya leaves from there

* * *

At home

Abhijeet was sitting on sofa, continuously thinking about Purvi.

Abhijeet pov: akhir Purvi ne aisa kyun kiya? Us ne mujhe dhoka kyun diya? Kya wo mujh se ab pyaar nahi karti? Akhir kyun Purvi? Kyun Purvi? Kyun mera imtehaan le rahi ho? Mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha ke Purvi Daya ki...

He stopped thinking anymore because he was not able to think the word with Purvi and Daya. While, her mom came in the living room, she saw him deep in thinking.

Mom: Abhijeet

No response from Abhijeet

Mom: Abhijeet ( little bit louder)

No response from Abhijeet. Her mom shaked him with irritated face.

Abhijeet: Kya, Kya hua?

He came out of the trance of thoughts and saw his mother standing in front of him.

Abhijeet: Kya Hua mom? Ap mujhe bula rahi theen?

Mom: han bula rahi thi, lekin tum ye kin sochon mein the?

Abhijeet: mom, ap chorein use aur bataein bula kyun rahi theen?

Mom: mein aur tumhare dad bazaar ja rahe hain to kuch chahiye ho to bata do.

Abhijeet: nahi maa, kuch nahi chahiye. Ap jao.

Mom: theek hai.

His mom and dad were gone now. Daya was gone earlier. Now Purvi and Abhijeet were alone in the home. Purvi came from her room and saw Abhijeet sitting on a sofa in living room. She slowly slowly moved towards him and called him in a really low voice.

Purvi: Abhijeet ( low)

Abhijeet didn't respond to her although he knew she is calling him.

Purvi: Abhijeet, baat to karo. ( teary tone)

Abhijeet: baat karne ke liye ab reh hi Kya Gaya hai? ( rude tone) sab kuch to tum ne khatam kar dia. Akhir kyun Purvi? ( shout)

Purvi: mein haalaat ke aage majboor ho gayi thi. ( teary tone)

Abhijeet: kese halaat?

Just then Daya came inside. Both Purvi and Abhijeet became attentive but Daya even didn't dare to see around him.

Abhijeet: Daya

Daya turned and saw Abhijeet and Purvi.

Daya: jee bhaiya

Abhijeet: pareshaan lag rahe ho.

Daya: nahi bhaiya. Aisi koi baat nahi hai.

Abhijeet: acha.

Daya: wese ik baat poochun?

Purvi was still in the living room standing quietly.

Abhijeet: han poocho.

Daya: jab se ap US se aye hain, kuch pareshaan aur khoye khoye nazar a rahe hain. Kya koi pareshaani hai?

Abhijeet answered Daya while looking towards Purvi.

Abhijeet: nahi Daya. ( fake smile) tumhe Kis idiot ne keh dia ke main pareshaan hun.

Daya: us idiot ka naam Daya hai. ( jolly tone)

Abhijeet laughed a bit to show Purvi that he is also okay without her.

Daya: mujhe to thakan ho rahi hai. Mein ja raha hun sone. Tum aur Purvi karo batein.

Daya went from there. Abhijeet also took a step to move towards his room but he was stopped because of Purvi's call

Purvi: ruko Abhijeet

Abhijeet: Purvi, hamara aise ghar mein bat karna safe nahi hai. Kisi ko pata chal Gaya to qayamat a jaye gi. ( rude tone)

Purvi: Abhijeet, aik baar meri baat to sun lo.

Abhijeet: tumhari baat sunne se tumhara aur Daya ka rishta khatam to nahi na ho jaye ga. Is liye kisi baat ki zaroorat nahi hai.

Purvi: mein bohat pachta rahi hun Daya se shaadi kar ke. Mein aj bhi sirf tum se pyaar karti hun.

Abhijeet without replying came in his room and locked it. He started crying.

Abhijeet: kitna bad kismat hun main. ( low voice) mujh se bara bad kismat is poori dunya mein nahi ho ga. Jis se apni jaan se bhi zyaada pyaar karta hun wo meri bhabhi hai. Sharam ani chahiye mujhe. Kis se pyaar kar betha main. ( crying)

* * *

 **how was it guys? Plz review and do tell me that do you wanna me continue this or not?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, how are you all?**

 **Thank you so much guest, abhivi. Diwani, Sheetal abhivi, rbbasodhia, fancy pari, kavya, Asd, Suhashinvisk 1977, Riya, CID ki deewani, Rhia dubey, and guest for your reviews.**

 **Once again Thank you so much, 32 is really such a big number of reviews. Keep reviewing and reading.**

* * *

Shreya was sitting with her friend Kajal in Kajal's home. They were sitting on the sofas while sipping tea.

Kajal: to kya bhool jao gi us ko?

Shreya: han. ( while sipping tea)

Kajal: to phir aage ka kya plan hai?

Shreya: job ke liye interview de bhi diya hai aur mein select bhi ho gayi hun.

Kajal: are wah ( amazed tone) bataya nahi tum ne mujhe? ( complaining)

Shreya: woh, mene socha ke jab milun gi to bata dun gi.

Kajal: oh, to job kon se office mein mili hai?

Shreya: Manoj buildings ke office mein mili hai job. 1 saal ka contract hai mere sath. 1 saal tak job chor nahi sakti.

Kajal: oh chalo acha hai. Tum office mein involve ho jao gi to us ko jald bhool jao gi. ( while sipping tea)

Shreya took a sad sigh and again started to involve in sipping her tea.

Kajal: join kab kar rahi ho?

Shreya: kal se.

* * *

In Daya and Abhijeet's house

Daya was sitting on sofa while watching television. His dad **Manoj** came near Daya and sat beside him.

Manoj: Daya, mujhe tum se aik baat karni hai. ( serious tone)

Daya: ji kariye. ( while not focusing and watching television)

Manoj: tv band karo. ( little bit angry)

Very next moment, Daya switched the television off and turned his focus towards Manoj.

Manoj: Daya ab tum bare ho gaye ho, mein chahta hun ke tum mera business join kar lo. ( serious tone)

Daya: dad aj achanak se? Ap ka business to bhaiya bhi join kar sakte hain na?

Manoj: han kar sakta hai lekin main chahta hun ke tum karo. Waise bhi wo abhi abhi US se aya hai. Rest chahiye usse

Daya: theek hai dad. Kab se join karna hai?

Manoj: kal se, waise kal aik nayi employee bhi join kar rahi hai. Waise bohat jald tumhe sab samajh a jaye ga.

Daya: theek hai dad

* * *

Next day, Daya was also becoming ready for his first day in office with his dad. Daya and Manoj came at dining table where Purvi, Abhijeet and his mom were seated. Daya and Manoj came and started taking breakfast.

Mom: Daya, ache se naashta karo. Aj pehla din hai tumhara ( putting more breakfast in Daya's plate)

Daya: maa, office ja raha hun, jang larne nahi. ( jolly tone)

Abhijeet: right ( while taking breakfast) ( smile)

Abhi and Daya's mom made a cute angry face.

Daya: maa, bohat cute lag rahe ho aise cute sa angry sa face bana kar. ( sweet tone)

Manoj: bhai, lage gi kyun nahi. Jis ki itni beautiful mama ho wo to cute lage gi hi na. ( romantic tone)

Mom: Manoj, ap bhi na.

She smiled shyly.

Purvi was willing to listen these words from mouth of Abhijeet for her but at that time, it was never in her destiny.

Manoj: chalo bhai, der ho rahi hai. Chalo daya

Daya: ji dad. Chalein. Good bye mom

Tasha was already not in home because of her college. Daya and Manoj also went from there. Now, only mom, Abhijeet, and Purvi were in the house. After some minutes, mom came near Abhijeet.

Mom: Abhijeet, main thori der ke liye bahar ja rahi hun.

Abhijeet: ok mom.

Abhijeet's mom went from there.

* * *

Daya and Manoj reached their office. Manoj started to introduce Daya to everyone as a new boss under him. All welcomed their new boss. Now, it was the time to meet the new employee. They came at her table. The employee standed in respect and looked towards Daya and stayed shocked for 2 minutes. Same happened with Daya.

Daya: Shreya ( enough loud)

Manoj: Daya, tum jaante ho Shreya ko?

Daya: han wo ( nervous) Shreya meri college friend hai. ( making an excuse)

Manoj: oh acha.

* * *

Purvi and Abhijeet were alone in home. Abhijeet was standing on second floor of his house continuously thinking about Purvi. Purvi saw him and felt sad for him. She slowly went near him. She put her hand on his shoulder. Abhijeet sensed a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Purvi. He jerked off her hand from his shoulder.

Abhijeet: dont touch me Purvi. ( angry tone) you have no right.

Purvi: please Abhijeet, aik baar meri baat sun lo. ( teary tone)

Abhijeet: hazar baar keh chuka hun, nahi sunni mujhe tumhaari koi bhi baat. ( angry)

Purvi: Abhijeet, please aik baar. ( teary tone) mujh pe bharosa to kar ke dekho.

Abhijeet: tum bharose ke laiq nahi ho Purvi. ( angry tone) tum pe mera bharosa usi din toot gaya tha jab mujhe pata chala ke tum Daya ki..

He was not able to say that word, so he left and started climbing downstairs. Purvi also ran behind him but due to fast running, her foot slipped on stairs and she falled on stairs

Purvi: ahhh ( while picking her foot)

Abhijeet turned and saw Purvi in a bad condition. She was yelling in pain on stairs while holding her foot. Abhijeet became really worried, after all he loved her. He quickly ran to Purvi.

Abhijeet: Purvi, oh my god. ( really worried)

Purvi: ahh, bohat dard ho raha hai.

* * *

 **how was it guys? Plz do review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello guys, i kone i'm so late this time. So sorry for that. Thank you sheetal Abhivi, kavya, Ayanadvg, KSarah, Asd, CID ki deewani, guest, saachi for your precious reviews.**

* * *

Abhijeet: Purvi...Oh my god. ( really worried)

Purvi: ahh, bohat dard ho raha hai.

Abhijeet: bohat dard ho raha hai kya? ( really worried)

Purvi nodded in yes as she was not able to speak in this pain.

Abhijeet pov: oh my god. Ye kya ho gaya? ( worried) shayad agar mein aisa behaviour na karta to Purvi ke sath aisa na hota.

Purvi: kya soch rahe ho?

Abhijeet: kuch nahi. Main tumhe hospital le chalta hun. Utho.

Purvi: mein uth nahi sakti. Bohat dard hai pair mein. Ahh ( holding her foot)

Abhijeet: pair ko mat chuo. Dard ho ga.

Purvi pov: us dard se to kam hi hai jo mene tumhe diya hai.

Abhijeet holded her like a bridal and started moving outside. It was raining outside. They both got wet. They both got lost in each other. For few seconds, they forgot everything. They forgot their surroundings. The thing they remembered was the rain and they are under this rain. They both were engrossed in each other's thoughts. Abhijeet was thinking himself the unluckiest person in whole world and on other side Purvi was feeling angry on herself because of hurting Abhijeet.

Shreya was sitting on her table doing her office work with a fellow girl who was making her understand how to do the work. His body was on the table, but her heart and mind was near to Daya. She was continuosly thinking about Daya. She only did this job because she wanted to forget Daya but the more she was trying to forget him, the more he was coming near to her. She was totally engrossed in her thoughts not caring about where she was at that time. Suddenly, someone jerked her.

Fellow girl: kya hua Shreya? Kin sochon mein gum ho?

Shreya: kuch bhi to nahin **Muskaan.**

Muskaan: acha khair choro. Mein tumhe kaam samjhati hun.

After 10 minutes, Shreya felt the need for water.

Shreya: Muskaan, mein paani pee kar ati hun.

Muskaan: theek hai.

Shreya left her table and moved towards drinking fountain. She reached there but bumped with Daya. She was about to fall when Daya saved her from falling. For about two minutes, they both got lost in each other not caring about surroundings. Fortunatelly, there was no one there. Shreya had closed her eyes. Soon, she came from the trance and saw herself in Daya's arms. She jerked him hardly and turned to go. Tears of drops started to fall from his eyes.

Daya: Shreya ( low voice)

Daya said it in a very low tone but Shreya was still able to listen it. Shreya turned and said it in a very low and rude tone.

Shreya: Daya, please mere saamne mat ao. Mera bas chalta to aj hi ye nokri chor kar chali jaati lekin meri badqismati dekho. ( hatred tone)

Daya: Shreya, please aise berukhi se to bat mat karo. ( almost crying)

Shreya: Daya please mujhe jane do. Main tum se koi baat nahi karna chahti. ( requesting)

Shreya moved from there and Daya's Phone rang at the same time. He saw the caller id which was Abhijeet. He recieved it.

Daya: hello bhaiya.

Abhijeet: tum jaldi se hospital a jao. ( tensed tone)

Daya: lekin kyun bhaiya? ( worried and confused)

Abhijeet: Purvi seedhiryon se gir gayi thi. ( teary tone)

Daya: kya? ( shocked) main aur papa abhi ate hain.

Daya ended the call and came near his dad.

Daya: dad, ap zara idhar aen please.

Daya and Manoj came in the cabin.

Manoj: kya baat hai Daya?

Daya: Abhijeet bhaiya ka Phone aya tha wo keh rahe the ke Purvi seeridhion se gir gayi hai.

Manoj: whatt? ( shock and worried) oh my god. Kuch aur bataya Abhijeet ne?

Daya: wo keh rahe the ke hospital a jao.

Manoj: tum jao, mein aata hun.

At the same time, there was a knock on the door.

Manoj: come in.

Shreya opened the door holding a file and she entered inside. She saw Daya but tried to control her emotions. Shreya moved towards Manoj ignoring Daya completely.

Shreya: sir, ye file ( handing him the file)

Manoj: Shreya, aisa karo ke ye file Daya ke cabin mein rakh ao.

Shreya: ji sir ( trying to control her emotions)

Shreya took the file back and came out of the cabin while staring Daya. She started to move towards Daya's cabin. She was taking little steps because she didn't wanted to face anything related to Daya. She slowly reached near Daya's cabin. She entered inside with trembling steps. She put the file on Daya's desk. There was Daya's mobile there. The message popped out on mobile and the screen got on. There was a Shreya and Daya's wallpaper on Daya's phone. Shreya and Daya were sitting on beach in the picture. Drop of tear came out from her eye remembering the photo.

 **Flashback**

Shreya and Daya were on the beach. They were sitting on the sand holding their hands. Their legs were touching the sea water. They were enjoying it so much. They were playing with the water. Shreya took some sea water in her palm and throwed it on Daya's face.

Daya: Shreya, so naughty han.

Shreya: tum to jaise kam ho. ( romantic tone)

Daya: ham ne kab kaha ke ham ap se kam hain? ( romantic tone)

Suddenly, Shreya saw the camel ride.

Shreya: Daya, wo dekho camel ride. ( exciting tone) ham bethen us pe?

Daya: betho tum. Mana kab kiya hai?

Shreya: tum bhi chalo na. ( irritated)

Daya: nahi.

Shreya: oh samajh gayi main ( naughty tone)

Daya: Kya samajh gayi?

Shreya: tumhe dar lag raha hai na? ( naughty tone) ke kahin tum gir na jao.

Daya: dar aur mujhe? Soch hai tumhaari mein kar kar Kya kar sakta hun.

 **Flashback End**

Shreya pov: jhoot bola tha tum ne Daya. Tum kuch nahi kar sakte kyunke tum ne kuch nahi kiya aur sab waadey tor diye.

Muskaan: Shreya

Muskaan was standing on door step looking at Shreya who was in deep thoughts.

* * *

 **how was it? Plz do review. Plz Abhivi fans naraaz na hona kyunke main is chapter mein zyada Abhivi scenes nahi de payi. Review zaroor karna. Agla update jald hi ayega but also depends on your reviews. Bye. Tc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, how are you All?**

 **Thank you so much rbbasodhia, sheetal Abhivi, kavya, guest, abhiii, Emily Singhania, Asd, guest, CID ki deewani, and fancy pari for your precious reviews. Let's continue the story from where we left.**

* * *

Muskaan: Shreya

Muskaan was standing on the door step looking at Shreya who was in deep thoughts. Muskaan shaked Shreya when got no response from her side.

Shreya: han, kya hua Muskaan?

Muskaan: kab se dekh rahi hun, khayalon hi khayalon mein sochon mein gum ho. Yahan, Daya sir ke cabin mein, tumhe itni der se dekh rahi hun bahar se. Kuch masla hai kya Shreya? Agar hai to please mujhe batao, shaid mein tumhaari help kar sakun. Mein jaanti hun ke hum aj hi mile hain lekin aik baar mujh se apne dil ki baat share to kar ke dekho. ( supporting tone)

Shreya: tum meri help nahi kar sakti Muskaan. Meri mushkil ka hal kisi ke bhi paas nahi hai. ( teary tone)

Muskaan: kam az kam, tum share kar ke halka to feel karo gi.

Shreya: tum janna chahti ho, theek hai. Ham aj lunch break main Sweet coffee shop mein milte hain. Bye ( while wiping her tears)

Muskaan: bye.

* * *

Purvi was laying on hospital bed with closed eyes. Tasha and her mom was gone to buy medicines for Purvi. Now Abhijeet and Purvi were all alone. Abhijeet was sitting on the sofa beside Purvi's bed while hiding his face with both hands. He was remebering each and every moment spent with Purvi. He remembered their first meeting before 3 years. Abhijeet was in xyz university in USA. Purvi also took admission in the same university. But it was not their first meeting. It was thier second meeting. Let me tell you about their first meeting.

 **Flashback before 3 years in USA**

That day was the final competion of bike racing in which both girls and boys were participating but as compared to boys there were less girls and were not so good. Abhijeet and Purvi were also participating in it. Now, the day finally came and Abhijeet became ready. He wore his sports clothes and shoes. He took his brand new bike and helmet which was outside his apartment. He wore the helmet and reached the competition site. He reached there in maximum 5 minutes with full speed. He was one of the best and amazing rider. The site was 20km far away and he only took 5 minutes maximum to reach there. He reached there and parked his bike. It was a 200km race. From childhood, Abhijeet liked to take and accept challenges. It was one of his best day. He was finally there. There were 50 bikers in total including boys and girls. Girls were 10. Boys were 40. One of the 10 girls, Purvi was one of them. She was a extra ordinary biker which was so amazing and shocking for any girl. Purvi was the best biker among all of the girls and most of the boys but who can beat Abhijeet. 😉😉. The race started. Abhijeet crossed all the bikes behind him and moved forward. Purvi also did the same. She crossed all the bikes behind her and moved forward. Abhijeet and Purvi both were now at same place. They both were winning but how can two players win? They both were on first position that time because both were at the same line. Both were not able to cross each other. Whenever Purvi tried to cross Abhijeet, Abhijeet blocked her. Whenever Abhijeet tried to cross Purvi, Purvi blocked her way.

Abhijeet pov: ye cheez Kya hai? ( irritated) dikhne se to indian hi lagti hai.

Purvi pov: ye cheez Kya hai? ( irritated) shakal se to indian hi lagta hai.

Abhijeet: tum India se ho? ( to Purvi)

Purvi pov: ye kaisa sawal hai. Banda naam poochta hai, haal chaal poochta hai. Yeh hai " tum India se ho"

Abhijeet pov: lagta hai wrong number lag gaya. ( when got no response from Purvi)

Purvi: han, mein India se hun. Tum bhi indian hi ho shaid?

Abhijeet pov: lo ji, isse lagta hai ke main Indian nahi hun. Hindi bol raha hun to Indian hi hun ga na.

Abhijeet: han, mein bhi indian hun.

Purvi: oh, that's great.

Abhijeet: yup, wese bike achi chalati ho. Wo bhi larki ho kar. ( amazed tone)

Purvi: larki ho kar Kya matlab? ( angry tone) Kya larkiyan kuch nahi kar sakti. Sharam ani chahiye tumhe, larkiyon ko kamtar samajh rahe.

 **Abhijeet: jhoot kehti thi tum Purvi. Larkiyan kuch nahi kar sakti. Akhir tum bhi majboor ho hi gayi mujhe chorne par.**

Abhijeet: wo main to aise hi.

Purvi: aise hi Kya han? Bolo bolo, agge bolo.

Abhijeet: kuch nahi. Ab tum mujhe distract kar rahi ho. ( angry tone)

Purvi: distract aur wo bhi main? ( challenging tone) jeeta nahi ja raha to socha is masoom si larki pe hi ilzaam laga dun. ( innocent face)

Abhijeet: masoom aur tum? Kisi bhi angle se masoom nahi dikhti tum.

Purvi: ae mister, ilzaam mat laga mujh par. ( attitude)

Abhijeet: mera nam mister nahi Abhijeet Srivastava hai madam. ( attitude)

Purvi: mera nam bhi madam nahi, Purvi Mehra hai. Samjhe? ( showing him finger)

Abhijeet: itni asaani se samajhne wala nahi hun main Purvi Mehra. ( pressing)

Purvi: oh no, winning line to bilkul qareeb a gayi hai. ( alert tone)

Abhijeet: aur main ab tak tum se age nahi nikal paya.

Purvi: main bhi. ( upset)

Both were on their highest speed but were unable to cross each other. Finally, the finish line came and both came first.

Announcer: so hamare aj ke winners hain Abhijeet srivastava aur Purvi Mehra jinhon ne apni be inteha koshishon aur mehnat ke baad ye platform jeeta hai. Congratulations Abhijeet Srivastava and Purvi Mehra. Umeed hai, ap log aise hi mehnat aur laggan dikhate rahenge.

Abhijeet pov: mera to mazaaq hi ban jaye ga. Mein ik larki ko nahi hara paya. Shame on you Abhijeet.

Purvi pov: ye bhi koi jeet hai. Main is Abhijeet ko kyun nahi hara payi.

 **Flashback End**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **how was it guys? I hope you liked it. Plzzzz do review.**

 **Saira**

 **Tc**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, how are you all?**

 **Thank you so much CID ki deewani, Emliy Singhania, Ayanavadg, sheetal Abhivi, Asd, and KSarah for your precious reviews.**

* * *

Muskaan was sitting in the coffee shop while waiting for Shreya. She was thinking that what could be the reason behind Shreya's worries and tears. What Shreya was hiding behind her non stop silence?. She was sitting there thinking when she saw Shreya approaching towards her.

Muskaan: hello Shreya ( smile)

Shreya: hi Muskaan. ( fake smile)

Muskaan: ao betho na. ( warm smile)

Shreya sat in front the chair of Muskaan.

Muskaan: kuch pio gi? Coffee ya tea?

Shreya took a sad sigh and said

Shreya: nahi Muskaan, i'm fine. Ham jis kaam se aye hain wohi karte hain.

Muskaan: log kehte hain, tea peene se saari pareshaani khatam ho jati hai.

Shreya: ab tum itna keh rahi ho to mangwalo. ( smile)

Muskaan: ok ( happy) pata hai tum mujhe bohat achi lagti ho.

Shreya: aisa kyun? ( amazed)

Muskaan: tum bohat hi nice ho. Sab ka bohat khayaal rakhti ho. Pata nahi kyun par tum unique, kuch to baat hai. Shayad ye ke bohat saare dard dil mein basa ke rakhe hain tum ne. ( sad tone)

A drop of tear fell from Shreya's eye.

Muskaan: I'm so sorry. Mujhe tumhe dukh pahunchane ka koi irada nahi tha ( guilty tone)

Shreya: Muskaan, kaise jaan leti ho. Kese jaan leti ho ke kisi ke dil mein Kya chal raha hai. ( teary tone)

Muskaan: kamaal mera nahi tumhaara hai. Tumhari ankhon mein itna dard bhara hai ke saaf saaf nazar ata hai. Kuch to hai tumhaari ankhon mein. ( lost tone)

Shreya stared Muskaan with amazed sight. Right that time, Waitor arrived with tea and snacks.

Shreya: thank you Muskaan. ( smile)

* * *

Abhijeet came back from the trance of his non stop thoughts by a low voice. Though it was a low voice but everytime when he heard that voice, his heart gave a signal to hear but then mind came between. Then, it started the battle between his heart and his brain and everytime, his brain won after a big battle with heart. His heart said that "she loved you, consequences made her like this" but brain said that "how can you forgive her? It's not a easy thing. She betrayed you". Sometimes, you need to listen to your heart avoiding your brain. Brain dont give right signals every time. That time, he was again stuck with his heart and brain. The battle between his heart and his mind started again. He wanted to forget everything and just remember her. He wanted to go faraway with her leaving everything back. He wanted to listen to his heart. But everytime, brain interuppted and made him realise that he cant do anything like this. "She betrayed you. She broke you. She cheated you. How can you think about her. You need to think about only yourself."

Purvi: Abhijeet ( low voice)

Abhijeet didn't responded as his brain gave him signal that she is no more yours. She cheated you.

Purvi: Abhijeet, ahh

Abhijeet jerked. His heart said him " go and check her, what's the matter" but brain said that "no, you will not, she everytime thought only about herself so why you go and check". But this time, he was not able to follow his brain. He was so tired of following his brain.

Abhijeet: Kya hua Purvi? Are you okay? ( worried)

Purvi: wo, pair mein dard ho raha tha. ( low tone)

Abhijeet: I'm sorry. ( low tone)

Purvi: Kis liye? ( low tone)

Abhijeet walked away of the ward leaving Purvi's question incomplete.

* * *

Shreya and Muskaan was sipping their tea when Muskaan asked.

Muskaan: Shreya, Kya hai aisa jis ne tumhe itna kamzor bana diya? ( while sipping her tea)

Shreya kept the mug of tea on table and started to prepare herself for her life's story to be spoken in her words. This was the worst moment but it was also a great moment as her life started with happiness in the life story but got end with so much sad and bad moments in this life story.

( note: Muskaan know that Shreya don't have parents)

Shreya opened her mouth to start her story in her words. She was so excited to start her story as well as scared to end her story.

Shreya: ye mere college ke dino ki baat hai. ( pure smile) mein har waqt gumsum rehti thi, zyada kisi se baat nahi karti thi siwaye meri best friend Kajal ke.

 **Flashback**

Shreya was sitting on a table with a book in her hand. She was so engrossed in her book. Actually, she liked to read books. She had a opinion that books are better than human beings. Books took you to a another world. Sometime a world of fantasy, sometime a world of dreams, sometime a world of magic. Shreya thought the books her best friend. Books never betray you. They make you a better person. When no one will be there for you. You can read books and can share your pain. So as i said, she was so engrossed in reading her book. Some boys came and hit her and tore her book in tiny pieces. Shreya standed in jerk. Tears started to flow from her eyes. (Actually, it would happen to anyone, if someone tore his or her book.) This would be really painful when someone tore your book in tiny pieces and you love your books more than anything and what about Shreya. Her whole life was her books.

1 boy: ye kya har waqt parhaqu bani rehti ho? Kabhi in kitabon se peecha bhi chura liya karo.

He tore the book in many more pieces. On other side, a boy was looking at this scene with disbelief and was thinking how can someone do this to someone. This was seriously bullying. He looked at the Shreya who was standing there with tears. The boy was not able to see this anymore. He goes near these boys and started to beat them. Shreya was so shocked by this scene.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **How was it guys?**

 **Guys i know meri is story pe bohat saare views hain, itne views mujhe pehle kabhi nahi mile but comparés to views, Reviews bohat thore hain. Silent readers, plz break your silence and do review. Aik aur baat, je story ke updates ab fast hon ge so Reviews bhi fast hone chahiye hain.**

 **Do R and R**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello guys. How are you All? As i said i am back with a early update. Read and review. Thank you so much guest, Sheetal Abhivi, fancy pari, Emily Singhania, CID ki deewani, KSarah and asd for your precious review. Keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

The boy was not able to see this anymore. He goes near these boys and started beating them. Shreya was so shocked by the scene. She never thought that someone will also fight for her rights. After the death of parents, everyone left Shreya alone even her mom and brother's siblings too. After a lot of hard work, she got admission in this college. She always respected everyone but she was not like that type girl or a chubby girl who would talk with her friends and boys for hours and hours. She really didn't care about her surroundings. She only liked to talk with her books. Sometimes, she also did talk to Kajal and she also supported Shreya. But others in the college were very irritated by Shreya's behaviour, especially boys. Boys and girls did make fun of her, of her books. She was now addictive to it. But everytime, it happened, tears started to roll down her eyes. ( came back to boy) The boy was continuously beating them. One boy said

1 boy: bhai, maaf kar do, ainda se nahi karein ge. ( crying and joining hands)

Boy: yaad rakhna, aik aurat ki izzat koi khelne ki cheez nahi hoti. ( like a filmy hero) Aurat ki izzat karna seekho.

2 boy: bhai, ap hamein maaf kar do. Ainda aisi galti nahi ho gi. ( crying)

Boy: maafi mujh se nahi, is larki se mango.

1 boy standed and started to join his hands in front of Shreya.

1 boy: didi, ham logon ko maaf kar do. Ham se bohat bari galti ho gayi.

( boy was now outside the library, not here anymore)

Without replying for anything, Shreya moved outside the library. She saw the boy going. She yelled in loud voice.

Shreya: rukiye ( loudly)

The boy turned and looked at Shreya with a confused look.

Boy: ji, ap ne mujh se kuch kaha kya?

Shreya: ji han. Ap ko hi bulaya mene.

Boy: ji, boliye

Shreya: mein ap ko thank you bolna chahti hun. ( thankful tone)

Boy: lekin kyun?

Shreya: ap mere liye un larkon se lare. Mein bata bhi nahi sakti ke mein kitni thankful hun.

Boy: aise bare bare deshon mein choti choti batein to hoti rehti hain. ( SRK tone) wese bhi ye mera farz tha.

Shreya: shayad, ap ke liye ye bohat hi choti si baat hai lekin mere liye ye bohat bari baat hai. Aj tak, mere liye koi khara nahi hua hai. Aj tak koi larra nahi hai mere liye. ( sad tone)

Boy: jaan ke dukh hua. Duniya itni matlabi hoti hai, ye aaj hi pata chala hai. ( lost tone)

Shreya: wese, ap Kya college mein new aye hain, pehle kabhi dekha nahi mene ap ko.

Boy: ji han, mein college mein new aya hun. Mera naam...

 **Flashback End**

Before Shreya could say anymore, Muskaan's phone started to rang. Muskaan recieved it by excusing from Shreya. After 5 minutes, Muskaan came there.

Muskaan: sorry Shreya. Mujhe jana ho ga. Mujhe aur mere husband Sachin ko kahin jana hai. ( requesting tone)

Shreya: it's ok Muskaan. Hota rehta hai. Waise bhi ye kahaani bohat lambi hai, aik mulaqaat mein khatam nahi ho gi. ( lost tone)

Muskaan: acha bye. Khayaal rakhna apna.

Shreya: bye Muskaan.

* * *

Purvi was discharged from hospital and now she was fit and fine. Easy to walk. She was at a grocery store with Tasha for the shopping of grocery.

Tasha: bhabhi, ap ab theek hain na? ( worried) ap ko mana bhi kiya tha ke na ao. Mushkil ho gi.

Purvi: Tasha, I'm bilkul fine

Tasha: bhabhi ap ye grocery lo. Car mein mera phone reh Gaya hai, main wo le kar ati hun.

Purvi: theek hai Tasha. Tum jao.

Tasha went from there and Purvi became engrossed in her grocery shopping. Suddenly, she heard a voice that she knew.

Voice: Purviii, kitne time baad. ( happy tone)

Purvi turned towards the voice and got surprised to saw the figure and hugged her.

Purvi: devyana, tum? ( happy tone) oh my god. I'm so happy to see you.

Devyana: yaar main bhi. ( happy tone) aur kahaan chali gayi thi, exams bhi nahi diye. ( sad tone)

Purvi: tum is ko choro. Ye batao, tum India mein Kya kar rahi Ho?

Devyana: mein hamesha hamesha ke liye India wapas a gayi hun

Purvi: oh.

* * *

Tasha came outside the grocery store and opened the door of her car. She took her phone and same time, it started to rang. It was her friend's call. She recieved it.

Tasha: hello divya.

Divya: Tasha, professor sahab ko ham sab se bohat zaroori baat karni hai. Abhi college bulaya hai.

Tasha: Kya, Abhi? ( tensed) zaroori hai Kya?

Divya: are yaar, bohat zaroori hai.

Tasha: acha, main koshish karti hun.

Divya: koshish nahi. Aana hai yaar.

Tasha ended the call with a tensed face.

Tasha: ab Kya Karun Purvi bhabhi ko chor kar to ja nahi sakti.

Suddenly, she saw Abhijeet parking his car in grocery store. Tasha got a idea and ran towards him.

Abhijeet made a confused look and said: bhaagi kyun a rahi ho Tasha.

Tasha said in a hurry: Abhijeet bhaiya, mujhe college jana par raha hai. Andar Purvi bhabhi hain, un ko waapis le aana aur bata Dena mujhe jana para.

Abhijeet: lekin Tasha?

But Tasha was not there any more. She was now gone. Abhijeet came out from the car and came in the grocery store and started to find Purvi. Soon, he saw her talking with a girl. The girl's face was not visible.

Abhijeet yelled: Purvi

Purvi and Devyana both turned. Purvi got shocked on seeing him while Devyana got surprised to see him.

Devyana: Abhijeet, tum bhi yaha Ho? ( surprised)

Abhijeet got shocked on seeing Devyana there.

Devyana: tum dono ne shaadi to nahi kar li. Shaadi nahi bhi ki na to bohat jald ho jaye gi. ( teasing tone)

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **how was it? Agar acha laga to review karna.**

 **Do R and R**

 **Saira**

 **Tc**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, how are you All?**

 **Thank you so much Emily Singhania, Rhia dubey, Asd, Ayanavadg, KSarah, kavya, and sheetal Abhivi for your precious reviews. Keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Abhijeet got shocked seeing Devyana there.

Devyana: tum dono ne shaadi to nahi kar li. Shaadi nahi bhi ki na to bohat jald ho jaye gi. ( teasing tone)

Abhijeet: Devyana, tum yahaan? ( shocked) kese? Tum to US mein thi na.

Devyana: han mein US mein thi lekin aik na aik din to India ana hi tha na. ( smile)

Abhijeet stayed quiet

Devyana: are, tum dono ko chupi kyun par gayi hai? Ab bata bhi do ke Shaadi ki baat kahaan tak pahunchi. ( teasing tone)

Abhijeet stared at Purvi angrily and left from there. Devyana looked at Abhijeet with a confused expression.

Devyana: are isse Kya hua Purvi? ( confused)

She turned her head towards Purvi and saw her crying silently.

Devyana: Purvi..? Kya hua hai Purvi? Tum ro kyun rahi ho? ( worried) kuch hua hai kya? Tumhaari aur Abhijeet ki larai hui hai kya? ( worried)

Purvi started crying more. Devyana got worried.

Devyana: Purvi...shhhh...stop crying.

Purvi: sab kuch khatam ho gaya Devyana, sab kuch. ( teary tone)

Devyana: tum chalo mere sath. Araam se beth kar baat karein ge. ( taking her out of the grocerry store)

They both came out of the grocerry store. Devyana saw Abhijeet was going from there. Devyana headed towards her car with Purvi. Devyana sat on driving seat and Purvi sat on seat beside Devyana. Devyana started her car and drove it to her house. They both entered in Devyana's house. Devyana signalled Purvi to sit in the Living room while she goes in the kitchen. After some minutes, she came with a glass of juice. Devyana handed the juice to Purvi and Purvi took it with a thanks while wiping her non stop tears. Devyana sat beside Purvi.

Devyana: Purvi, What happened? ( soft tone) ro kyun rahi thi Tum?

Purvi: Devyana, sab kuch khatam ho gaya hai. ( crying) mene khud apne hathon se apni zindagi barbaad kar li hai. ( cursing herself)

Devyana: batao mujhe ke hua kya hai? plzz.

Purvi: meri shaadi ho gayi hai.

Devyana: kya? ( surprised) are, ye to khushi ki baat hai, tumhaari Abhijeet se shaadi jo ho gayi. ( happy tone)

Purvi: Abhijeet se nahi. ( crying) Abhijeet ke bhai Daya se.

Devyana: kyaa? ( totally shocked) oh my god. Itna sab kuch ho gaya. Lekin kese? Tum ne Daya se shaadi kyun kar li?

Purvi: vacations ke liye kuch din India ayi thi main. Sab ne bohat khushaamadein ki lekin phir aik din Dada ji ko heart Attack a gaya. ( she started to crying more)

Devyana: phir, phir kya hua? ( eager to know)

Purvi: ( she told the same thing that Daya told to Shreya)

Devyana: oh my god, itni bari tragedy. ( shocked)

Purvi: kuch din tak to koi bhi kuch nahi bola dada ji ke gham mein, mene bhi serious nahi liya un ki baat ko. Lekin phir aik din.

 **Flashback**

Purvi was working on her laptop, was working on some kind of assignments that her teacher gave her to do during the vacations. Purvi's mom Damini came there.

Damini: Purvi, ye kya tum har waqt parhai mein lagi rehti ho? Ao, mujhe tum se kuch baat karni hai.

Purvi: Mom, bas thora sa reh gaya hai, phir aati hun. ( engrossed in her work)

Damini: Purvi, mene kaha na, mujhe aur tumhaare dad ko abhi tum se baat karni hai. ( strict tone)

Purvi: ji mom, chalein ( tensed tone)

Damini and Purvi came in Purvi's dad Arjun's room where Arjun and Purvi's dadi was sitting.

Arjun: betho Purvi beta, tum se baat karni hai.

Purvi: kya hua hai Dad, kya baat karni hai? ( tensed tone)

Arjun: tumhe yaad hai na tumhaare dada ne jaate hue ham sab se kya waada liya tha? ( serious)

Purvi: dad, woh ( worried and tensed tone) mene us baat ko serious nahi liya tha. Mujhe nahi laga tha ke ap.. ( almost crying)

Arjun: lekin ham ne Daya ke dad se baat kar li hai aur unhe koi aitraaz nahi hai aur acha ho ga ke tumhe bhi koi aitraaz na ho. ( strict tone)

Purvi: lekin Dad mein abhi shaadi nahi karna chahti, ( crying) abhi to mujhe apni parhai bhi khatam karni hai. ( making an excuse)

Arjun: Purvi, kabhi na kabhi to shaadi karni hi hai aur aakhir Daya mein kon si burayi hai. Har lihaaz se aik suljhaa hua aur bohat hi farmabardaar larka hai. Handsome aur smart bhi hai. Aur kya chahiye tumhe?

Purvi: dad, mein to Daya ko achi tarhan se jaanti bhi nahi hun. ( making an excuse) mein kese usse shaadi kar sakti hun?

Arjun: beta, saath rehne se jaan pehchaan ho hi jaati hai. ( soft)

Purvi: lekin dad? ( crying )

Arjun: Purvi, ab mujhe ghussa mat dilao. ( angry tone) thats final ke tum Daya se shaadi hi kar rahi ho aur woh bhi issi mahine. Mein apne marhoom Abba ki khwaahish zaroor poori karun ga.

Purvi: mein ye shaadi nahi kar sakti dad. ( shout)

Arjun: kyun? ( shout and angry tone)

Purvi: kyunke main kisi aur se pyaar karti hun. ( shout)

Dadi and Damini got shocked while Arjun slapped Purvi hardly. Purvi fell down. She was holding her cheek that was slapped with her hand. She was shocked by her father's action. She never expected this. Arjun went from there angrily while murmuring

Arjun: is ki itni himmat ke apne baap ke saamne apni muhabbat ka ilaan kar rahi hai. ( murmuring) ( angry tone)

 **Flashback End**

Devyana's eyes got filled with tears listening this. How can a father do this to her daughter.

Devyana: mene kabhi socha nahi tha ke uncle ne tumhe thapar mara ho ga. ( teary tone) tumhaare sath bohat bura hua hai Purvi.

Purvi: us ke baad meri Daya se shaadi ho gayi, mene socha time ke saath sab theek ho jaye ga lekin phir aik din mujhe pata chala ke Abhijeet hi Daya ka bhai hai. ( teary tone)

* * *

Shreya was cutting vegetables but she was so much engrossed in her thoughts. By mistake, she cut her finger and never realized that she cut her finger because the pain her heart was suffering was much more than this pain. Blood was flowing from her finger but she even didn't realized.

* * *

Muskaan thought to visit Shreya's home. She was standing at the door. She was continuously ringing the bell but no one opened the door. But then suddenly she realized that the door was unlocked. She holded the door handle and door got swunged open.

Muskaan pov: kaisi larki hai yeh? Darwaza unlocked hai. Bell baja rahi hun to koi khol nahi raha. Koi bari baat hi chupa kar bethi hai ye larki apne dil mein.

Muskaan entered inside and started to find Shreya. Finally, she saw her in the kitchen but the scene made her shocked. Blood was flowing from Shreya's finger but she was still involved in cutting vegetables. Muskaan ran to Shreya with a shout

Muskaan: Shreyaaa

Shreya jerked through the loud shout of Muskaan and looked at Muskaan with a confused look.

Shreya: Muskaan, tum yahan? ( normal tone)

Muskaan: meri choro. Tum ne apna kya haal banaya hua hai ( worried)

Shreya: kya haal? ( confused tone)

Muskaan: ungli kaat li hai tum ne apni aur phir bhi sabziyan kaat rahi ho ( teasing) . Main abhi bandage le kar ati hun. ( worried)

Listening Muskaan's words, Shreya's attention got focused on her finger. She saw that she had cut her finger and blood was flowing from her finger but the most shocking thing was that, she was not able to feel any pain because the pain she was suffering was much more. ( guys, mujhe nahi pata, asal mein aisa hota hai ya nahi. Story mein to phir kuch bhi ho sakta hai, take it as a story, dont take it serious ) she looked at her finger with a shocking expression.

Shreya: ye kab hua? Mujhe to pata hi nahi chala. ( shocked)

Muskaan came with bandage. She started doing Shreya's bandage.

Muskaan: Shreya tum bohat laparwa ho ( while doing Shreya's bandage) mein ai, itni bell bajai, lekin tum ne darwaza hi nahi khola. Phir dekha ke darwaza unlocked hai. Andar ai to dekha, tum ne apni ungli kaat li hai. Aakhir kin sochon mein ho Tum? ( worried) jaanti ho, mene kabhi kisi ko itne ache se itne kam dinon mein nahi parkha jitna ke mene tumhe jaan liya hai. Tum aik masoom si larki ho, jo apne dil mein aik bohat bara raaz chupa kar bethi hai. Kabhi kabhi tum khayaalon mein itna khoyi hoti ho ke tumhe apne aamne saamne ke logon ki koi khabar nahi hoti hai. ( lost tone)

Shreya: Muskaan mein majboor ho jati hun sochon mein doobne ke liye kyunke wo sochen, wo yaadein hi ab meri zindagi mein reh gayi hain. Baki sab to chin gaya hai. Shayad tum nahi samjho gi kyunke tumhe mere baare mein kuch nahi pata. ( lost tone)

Muskaan: to batao na, wahi se tumhaari kahaani shuru karte hain jahaan se ham ne chori thi. ( lost tone)

Shreya: theek hai to suno...

 **Flashback**

boy: ji han, mein college mein naya aya hun. Mera naam Daya hai.

Shreya: hi Daya. Mera naam Shreya hai. Tum se mil kar khushi hui ( smile) aur ye jaan kar bhi ke koi to hai is college mein jo dusron ke liye bhi khara ho sakta hai. ( proud tone)

Daya: mujhe bhi tum se mil kar khushi hui Shreya. ( smile)

 **At night in Shreya's home**

Shreya was laying on her bed with a book in her hand. She was pretending to read the book but actually was smiling thinking about Daya.

Shreya's pov: Daya kitna strong hai na. ( smile) wese handsome bhi hai vo. Sab se bari baat, wo mere liye lara. Mere liye to aj tak koi bola nahi hai aur us ne to mere liye un larkon ko maara.

Her friend Kajal was also at Shreya's home but she was in the kitchen. She took the cups filled with coffee and entered Shreya's room. She saw Shreya smiling behind the book cover. Kajal entered inside with a teasing look.

Kajal: ye aaj kitab ke parde mein muskura muskura kar kya soch rahi ho? ( teasing tone)

Shreya gained her senses back and looked at Kajal.

Shreya: nahi vo kitab parh kar muskuraa rahi thi. ( making an excuse)

Kajal: kitab parh kar muskuraa rahi thi? ( teasing tone) kitab parh kar hanste hain, muskuraate nahi hain aur tum jo ye boring books parhti ho na isse muskurahat a hi na jaye chehre par. ( irritated tone)

Shreya: nahi yaar, kabhi kabhi to a hi jaati hai muskurahat chehre par kitab parhne ke baad. ( excusing tone)

Kajal: ab aur jhoot na bolo. Shayad tum ne notice nahi kiya lekin mene notice kar liya hai ke tum ne book ulti pakri hui hai.

Shreya: whatt? ( shocked)

Shreya saw that, yup actually she was holding the book upside down.

Kajal: ab batao, kya soch rahi thi?

Shreya: wo aj aik larka mere liye lara. ( shy smile) socha nahi tha.

Kajal: oh hoye, kahin pyaar wyaar ka chakkar to nahi. ( teasing tone)

Shreya: pagal to nahi ho gayi. Mein tumhe bata deti hun ke aisa na kuch bhi nahi hai. ( shocked tone)

Kajal: acha sorry sorry ( holding her ears) acha, naam to bata do.

Shreya: Daya, Daya naam hai us ka. ( smile)

 **Next day at book store**

Shreya was searching for the book that boys tore previous day. She was searching here and there but she couldn't find it. Suddenly she bumped with someone and by her surprise, it was Daya and by her double surprise, she saw the same book in Daya's hands which she was finding. She nodded her head in disappointment. She thought, she's not gonna tell him that she wants the same book.

Shreya: Daya, tum yahaan? ( surprised)

Daya: han, tum bhi yahan Shreya? ( surprised)

Shreya: han vo main aik book lene ayi thi aur Tum?

Daya: main bhi book hi lene aya hun lekin apne liye nahi, kisi aur ke liye.

Shreya: oh acha. ( sad tone)

Daya: tum bhi ao mere sath. Main ye pay kar doon phir tumhaari book dhoondein ge.

Shreya pov: kaash ye meri baat samajh jaye ke mujhe yahi book chahiye aur store main aur hai nahi.

Daya and Shreya came at the counter and Daya bought the book. After that Daya handed the book to Shreya. Shreya looked at Daya with a confused expression.

Shreya: ye book tum ne mujhe kyun de di Daya? ( confused)

Daya: kyunke ye book mene tumhaare liye hi kharidi thi. Warna mujhe to books parhne ka koi shok nahi hai.

Shreya: lekin tumhe kaise pata chala ke mujhe ye wali hi book chahiye? ( surprised and happy)

Daya: tumhaare sath baat karne ke baad mujhe khayaal aya ke tumhe ye book bohat pasand ho gi. Mein wapas library mein gaya aur dustbin mein se phate hue book cover ko parhne laga. Is tarhan mujhe pata chala ke tumhe ye wali book chahiye.

Shreya: thank you so much Daya. ( happy tone)

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Oh my god, i have written such a long chapter. Ab to reviews lazmi ho gaye hain. Plz do review aur batana ke kaisa tha update?**

 **Do R and R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, back with a early update.**

 **Thank you so much KSarah, sheetal Abhivi, Ayanavadg, kavya, fancy pari, Emily Singhania, and asd for your precious reviews.**

* * *

( Guys, we will start the dareya flashback again. We are back in present now)

 **Abhijeet's room at same time**

Abhijeet was laying on his bed while drops of tears were flowing from his eyes. He was crying silently. He was confused. He didn't knew, what to do? ...He was doing actions but in reality his heart didn't want to do these actions. He was not able to follow his heart but same time he was forced to remember the moments that he and Purvi spent together. He started to remember his and Purvi's second meeting.

 **Flashback**

 **In college**

Abhijeet was sitting on a table thinking about his compétition in which he was not able to win from a girl. He banged his hand hardly on the table. Her friend Devyana saw this and opened her mouth to say

Devyana: itna gussa kis baat ka hai?

Abhijeet answered in a angry tone: i'm feeling shame yaar. Mein us larki se jeet nahi paya.

Devyana said in a normal tone: Abhijeet, ye koi bari baat to hai nahi.

Abhijeet said in disbelief: are aise kaise nahi bari baat? Aj se pehle koi mujh se jeet nahi paya.

Devyana murmured irritately: bahas mein bhala koi jeet paya hai tum se aj tak.

After sometime, Devyana opened her mouth to say something.

Devyana: waise, aj na hamare college mein aik new girl ai hai.

Abhijeet said while not taking interest in conversation: han to main kya karun.

Devyana said in irritation: kya ho gaya hai Abhijeet? Ab us larki ka gussa mujh par utaar rahe ho. Mein kuch bata rahi hun and tum ho ke...

Abhijeet said while feeling guilty: sorry Devyana. Wo kya hai na, ye competition mere liye bohat important tha.

Devyana said in a angry tone: han tha, to us larki ka kya kasoor? Itne nakhre na karo Abhijeet. First to aye ho na, kya hua agar usse nahi hara paye?

Abhijeet said in a low tone: calm down. Acha, ye Rajat kahaan hai?

Devyana answered: wo mene bataya tha na ke hamare college mein aik new girl ayi hai. Us ke saath betha hai. Bohat hi achi aur Nice. We are thinking ke usse apne group mein shaamil kar lein.

Abhijeet made a irritated face and said: kya yaar? Aise hi, kisi ko bhi group mein add kar lo ge.

Devyana said in order to convince him: tum aik baar us se mil kar to dekho.

Abhijeet said in irritation: chalo.

Devyana and Abhijeet came near the canteen where they saw Rajat and Nikhil ( their group friends) and a girl sitting and talking to them. Her face was not visible to Abhijeet because she was not facing him. Abhijeet and Devyana came near them and Abhijeet stayed shocked after seeing the girl.

Abhijeet yelled in irritation: Purviiii

Purvi turned towards Abhijeet. Her haïr were flowing in the air. She was looking so beautiful. For a minute, Abhijeet fell in the beauty of her hairs

Purvi yelled in a shocking and irritating state: Abhijeettttt

Rajat intruppted: you know each other?

Abhijeet said while making faces: not at All.

Devyana: so then, how do you know each other?

Abhijeet saisd in a irritated tone: Devyana, ye wohi hai.

Devyana asked with confused expressions: kon wohi?

Purvi spoke: mein hi bata deti hun. Mein aur Abhijeet bike racing compétition mein the.

Rajat whispered in Abhijeet's ears: acha to yeh woh hai.

Abhijeet nodded his head in yes.

 **They added Purvi to their group but Abhijeet was not satisfied neither Purvi having Abhijeet in her group. Whenever they meet, they always fight. But one day, something serious happened making both of them realise that they misunderstanded each other.**

 **On footpath**

Purvi was walking on footpath towards her home. There was some heavy amount of money in her purse that her parents send her to USA for her college and appartement expenses. Suddenly, a bike passed from her side with two people having masks on their faces. They blocked her way. They were having guns in their hands.

Goon said while warning her: hey...you...give me your purse and mobile otherwise i will shoot you.

Purvi thinked in a tensed tone: oh my god. Kya karun? Agar purse de diya to appartment ka rent kese dun gi. Lagta hai gun dikha kar dara raha hai. Nakli hi hogi.

Meanwhile, Abhijeet was passing from there driving his car. He saw Purvi on a gun point. He thought for a moment and then tried to help her. He came out of the car quietly hiding from goons. He had a rock in his hand that he picked from floor. He came from behind of the goons. The rock was big. He throwed it on one goon, some blood started to flow from his head but unfortunately he didn't got unconcious. Abhijeet started to fight with the goons not caring about guns. He tried to take guns from goon's hands. Purvi was seeing this in a shocking state. They were fighting when by mistake the trigger of gun pressed by hand of one goon and the bullet hit straight towards Abhijeet's chest. Blood started to flow from his body. A scream escaped through Purvi's mouth. Abhijeetttttttttt. Goons got scared and ran from there. Purvi ran to Abhijeet fastly.

Purvi said in a teary tone: Abhijeet

Abhijeet who was not able to speak, tried to say in low voice: Purvi.

Purvi exposed herself in a teary tone and said: nahi Abhijeet, tumhe kuch nahi hoga. Tumhe kuch nahi ho sakta. Main Ambulance ko bulati hun. Suna tum ne Abhijeet, tumhe kuch nahi ho ga. Aj tak tum se larti ayi hun, par pata nahi aj kuch ajeeb si hi feeling hai. Shayad mujhe tum se pyaar ho gaya hai. I love you Abhijeet.

Tears escaped through Abhijeet's eyes.

Abhijeet spoke in difficulty: kuch kehna chahta hun marne se pehle.

Purvi taunt him in a teary tone: khabardaar. Kuch nahi ho ga tumhe.

Abhijeet spoke with difficulty: hamesha tum se larta raha tha lekin aj tumhe gun point pe dekha to raha nahi gaya, ahsaaas hua ke bohat pyaar karta hun main tum se...

Next moment Abhijeet got unconcious.

Purvi screamed: Abhijeetttt

 **At hospital in Abhijeet's ward**

Abhijeet opened his eyes and saw himself alive. He saw Purvi, Devyana, Rajat, and Nikhil sitting on the sofas beside his bed. He tried to get up but Rajat said him to lay down. Suddenly Devyana signalled something to Rajat and Nikhil by eyes. First, they didn't get it and then understood that Abhijeet and Purvi need some alone time. The trio came outside of the ward leaving two love birds inside.

Purvi taunt him in a teary tone: kya zaroorat thi beech mein aane ki?

Abhijeet answered: meri marzi

Purvi murmured: meri marzi ke bache.

Abhijeet: wese, jo udhar kaha tha, kya wo sach tha?

Purvi said while having a shy smile on her face: bilkul sach

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **Dareya Flashback start**

 **In some days, Daya and Shreya became very good friends. With the passage of time, they were getting close each day. Shreya started to think about Daya everytime. He became her best friend. Soon, sir started to realise her love for Daya. One day Daya called her and asked her to come with him. She agreed and became ready wearing red qameez and golden churi pajama. She was looking like a punjabi heroin wearing golden jhoonke with red dark lipstick. She was also wearing a paranda in her hair ( guys, tried something new. ). Daya called her to come outside. She came outside. Daya was outside with a bike. Shreya came near Daya while her paranda was swaying in the air and was looking so beautiful. Overall, Shreya was looking indeed beautiful in Punjabi look. Shreya sat on Back side of bike and holded Daya tightly from the waist in order to feel safe. Daya started his bike and the bike started to run freely on the road.**

 **Shreya: Daya, ham kahaan ja rahe hain?**

 **Daya: ye to surprise hai.**

 **Shreya smiled in return. Soon, they reached a dhaba**

 **Daya said in a normal tone: kuch khao gi?**

 **Shreya said in disbelief: tum mujhe yahaan le kar ana chahte The?**

 **Daya answered in a normal tone: han, chalo na pakoray khatay hain.**

 **Shreya said while not taking interest: han, kyun nahi.**

 **Shreya's pov: mujhe to laga tha, aj propose kar de ga lekin ye to mujhe yahaan market..fitay mun**

 **Daya and Shreya sat on the dhaba. They were waiting for chai and pakoras. Meanwhile, the man served them pakoras and chai. They started to eat and drink.**

 **Suddenly Daya said in a serious tone: actually, mujhe tum se kuch baat karni hai Shreya.**

 **Shreya took it easy and said: han kaho.**

 **Daya said in one breadth: I Love You Shreya.**

 **Shreya said in shock: What? I mean, really?**

 **Daya replied: han sach mein.**

 **Shreya said in a happy tone: oh my god Daya. I love you too.**

 **Daya said in happy tone: kyaa? Sach?**

 **Shreya said while her eyes got filled with tears of happiness: han, sachii.**

 **After 2 years. Shreya and Daya both had completed their studies**

 **One day in Shreya's house**

Shreya was sitting in the Living room enjoying watching television when her door bell got rang. She stood and opened the door. Her friend Kajal was standing there with a tensed look.

Shreya said in a tensed tone: kya hua Kajal? Itni pareshaan kyun lag rahi hai?

Kajal: Shreya, Daya ne shaadi kar li hai.

For a second, it felt like a big shock to Shreya.

Shreya said in shocking and angry tone: ye tum kya keh rahi ho? Pagal to nahi ho gayi? Kis ne bataya tumhe ye.

Kajal answered: Daya ke dost ne. 15 din pehle hi us ne shaadi kar li hai.

Shreya exposed herself in a teary tone: nahi, ye nahi ho sakta.

Kajal said while trying to make her understand: Shreya, yahi sach hai. Phir tum ne bhi to kaha tha na ke Daya kuch 15 din se tumhaara Phone nahi utha raha.

Tears started to escape through Shreya's eyes.

 **Flashback End**

Muskaan said in a shock: oh my god. Tumhaare sath waqie bohat bura hua hai.

Muskaan said in order to satisfy her: Shreya, upar wale ki zaat par yakeen rakho. Sab theek ho jaye ga.

Shreya replied in a teary tone: beshak

 **After some days in Manoj house**

Everyone was taking breakfast when Manoj remembered something. He came back in his room. He took a golden envolope and came downstairs.

Mom: are manoj, ye ap ke haath mein kya hai.

Manoj answered in a happy tone: Daya aur Purvi ke liye surprise hai.

Daya said while having confused expressions on his face: ye kya hai Dad?

Manoj answered: khudi khol kar dekh lo. Sharmana kya.

Daya opened the envolope and saw a package of honey Moon room of 4 days. Daya and Purvi both got shocked seeing the package as Well as Abhijeet.

Purvi said in a low tone: Uncle, yeh

Manoj said with a smile: tum dono ka honey Moon package aur kya?

Abhijeet yelled in a shocking state but soon realised the situation and lowed his voice and changed his expressions: What?... I mean... Really?

Manoj: acha, ab tum log so jao, kal honey moon pe bhi to jaana hai tum logon ko.

* * *

 **guys, mujhe pata nahi kyun lag raha hai ke meri story interesting nahi rahi. Please mujhe batao, agar aisa nahi hai. Kyunke sirf kuch log review kar raha hain aur mujhe khud ko bhi lag raha hai ke shayad it's no more interesting. Agar aisa nahi hai to batao mujhe. Please do review.**

 **Do R and R**


	11. Chapter 11

**hi guys, thank you so much for supporting me. Ap log hamesha hi support karte raho please. Thank you so much kavya, Shinu, Asd, Riya, Rhia dubey, guest, KSarah, Emily Singhania, xyz, abhiii, Ayanavadg, and sheetal Abhivi for your precious reviews. Keep supporting and reviewing.**

 **I actually got the idea of honey moon from sheetal Abhivi. Thank you so much dear. 😘😍**

 **Guest-cant do this. If i Will, then Abhivi and Dareya fans will eat me. So sorry.**

* * *

Purvi was laying on her bed actually pretending to sleep. She was crying in her heart. She was thinking about tomorrow. How's she gonna settle with Daya All alone on the honey Moon. Her heart was aching and paining. She was not able to bear this pain anymore. Lost in these thoughts, she slept but in a disturbing position.

Next morning 7 am was Daya and Purvi's flight to goa. Purvi and Daya both woke at 5 am and reached airport at time. They boarded the plane and sat in the plain having pain in their hearts.

Abhijeet was laying on his bed. His eyes were red seems like he cried for lot of time. He had mixed feelings for Purvi. He was angry at Purvi. He started to hate Purvi but in his hateness, there was also love hidden somewhere. While he was laying there. His dad came in his room. Manoj knocked the door first but when got no response entered inside.

Manoj said in a bit loud voice: Abhijeet

Abhijeet jerked his head and turned towards his dad and asked: ji

Manoj said after noticing his red eyes: ye tumhaari aankhein laal kyun ho rahi hain?

Abhijeet said in a composing tone: nahi, vo aankh mein infection ho gaya hai shayad issi liye.

Manoj said in a normal tone: acha, ye sab choro, mere saath office chalo.

Abhijeet said in a bit surprised tone: office?

Manoj: han, ab Daya to hai nahi to us ki jaga tum ne hi leni hai kuch din ke liye aur waise bhi mujhe tum pe poora bharosa hai, sab sambhaal lo ge.

Abhijeet said with a fake smile: thank you dad. Mein sab sambhaal lun ga.

Manoj said in a proud tone: mujhe tum se yehi umeed thi.

Abhijeet said in a normal tone: ap neeche jayein, mein tayyar ho kar ata hun.

Manoj nodded his head and went downstairs. After getting ready, he also came downstairs and started taking breakfast with his parents and Tasha. After getting free from breakfast, Manoj and Abhijeet both went outside of the house and drove to office.

Shreya was sitting on her office chair working on her laptop. Muskaan was also working on her table doing something on her laptop. Meanwhile, Shreya and Muskaan saw Manoj and Abhijeet entering the office. They were confusingly looking at Abhijeet. Manoj and Abhijeet came near Muskaan and Shreya.

Manoj said while introducing Abhijeet to them: ye Abhijeet hai, my big son. Daya ki absence mein Abhijeet tum logon ka boss hai.

Muskaan said while greeting Abhijeet: Welcome Abhijeet sir. Main Muskaan.

Abhijeet said while giving a fake smile: Nice to meet you.

Shreya said while greeting Abhijeet: Welcome Abhijeet sir. Main Shreya.

Abhijeet said with a fake smile on his face: Nice to meet you.

Manoj said in a strict tone: ok, all back to work.

Everyone agreed and said: ok

After some minutes, Shreya came in Abhijeet's cabin. She handed him a file. She was about to got but a question popped in her mind. After so much struggle of her heart, she finally asked the question to him.

Shreya said while standing nervously: Abhijeet sir, aik baat poochni thi.

Abhijeet said in a normal tone: han poocho.

Shreya said while controlling her emotions: Daya sir kahaan hain? I mean wo aye nahi. Kya un ki tabeat theek nahi.

She said the last sentence while hoping for "No".

Abhijeet jerked himself and his mind again got focused on the thing that Daya and Purvi are on honey moon. His heart ached and pained while thinking about it but he controlled his emotions very well and said in a composed tone: han, vo aur Purvi honey moon ke liye gaye hue hain.

While saying the last sentence, a huge pain emerged in his whole body destroying his heart.

Listening this, Shreya got shocked and she felt like her heart has came out from her body. Shreya was not able to react. She wanted to cry but it was not possible. She hid her tears in her eyes and asked in a shocking tone but soon composed herself realising the situation: Kya? Mera matlab. Ye to bohat achi baat hai.

Shreya closed her eyes tightly trying not showing her tears and said while controlling her emotions: acha sir main chalti hun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Manoj was sitting in his cabin when the Phone rang. He recieved it.

Manoj said while recieving the call: hello.

Manoj said in a worried tone: oh, main to ja nahi sakta. Kya karun, kise bhejun. Wo bhi aj hi.

Manoj said in a thankful tone: oh thank you, acha mashwara diya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abhijeet was sitting in his cabin when Manoj came in his cabin in hurry.

Manoj said in a hurry: Abhijeet mujhe tum se bohat zaroori baat karni hai.

Abhijeet said in a normal tone: ji kariye.

Manoj: hamaare co manager ka phone aya tha. Us ki tabeat kharaab hai issi liye ghar par hai. Woh keh raha tha ke goa mein aik conference hai. Bohat sari companies aik aik ya do employ ya phir manager is mein shirkat kar raha hai. Hamari company ko bhi invite kiya hai. Mein chahta hun ke tum jao us conference mein Shreya ke saath.

Abhijeet said in a officer tone: theek hai. Ap fikar mat karein, mujhe batayein ke kab jana hai aur kitne din ke liye.

Manoj answered him: 1 ghante baad flight hai. Rehne ka bhi intezam hai hotel main. 4 din ki conference hai. Mein Shreya ko bhi bata deta hun.

Abhijeet assured him with: theek hai

Manoj said in a proud tone: i'm proud of you Abhijeet.

Abhijeet smile on Manoj's comment while Manoj called Shreya to be in Abhijeet's cabin. After receiving the call, Shreya moved towards Abhijeet's cabin. She entered in and also saw Manoj.

Manoj said in ordering tone: Shreya, tumhe aur Abhijeet ko 4 din ke liye goa mein conference attend karne jana hai. I choosed you because I saw a shining star in you. Mujhe umeed hai, tumhe koi aitraaz nahi hoga.

Shreya said with a warm smile: nahi nahi, mujhe Kya aitraaz ho ga. It's my pleasure sir. Thank you so much.

Manoj said with a smile: ok, phir tayar ho jao. Aik ghante baad flight hai. I know time bohat kam hai but I know tum dono sab kuch jaldi jaldi kar lo ge. Ok hurry up.

.

.

After half an hour, Abhijeet and Shreya moved to airport in a hurry. They packed their bags in a very big hurry. Their flight time was 11am. Finally, they reached airport. They were so late, they quickly boarded the plane and finally sat in the plane. After sitting in the plane, both got relaxed not knowing what's coming in their ways. After 2 hours, plane landed and they reached goa. They came out from the plane. They took their luggage and moved outside the airport. They had booked a cab. They sat in the cab and reached the hotel that was booked for them. After 20 minutes, they reached the hotel. The name of the hotel was " Green star hotel". It was a five star hotel. It was one of the best hotel in the goa.

 **A/N The names or places that I use in the story are imaginary. Not based on reality.**

They came on the counter and took the keys of their rooms. They came in their rooms. Abhijeet's room was 306 and Shreya's room was 305. Both on third floor. Abhijeet was sitting in his room and felt bored. He came out of the room and started to wander around on third floor.

.

.

.

.

Purvi and Daya were seated in their room actually doing nothing. Both were engrossed in their thoughts. None of them asked to go out anywhere. Both were having same feelings but unaware of it. Purvi was actually so bored sitting in the room and the thought that Daya will ask her to go somewhere took her out of the room. She started to wander around. But suddenly, stopped in shock as saw a unexpected figure. The figure became also shocked to saw her. The figure started to stare at her angrily while drops of tears escaped through her eyes and a little voice came from her throught

Purvi: Abhijeet.

* * *

 **how was it? Liked it? Plz do review. Review dont take more than a minute.**


	12. Chapter 12

**hello everyone. So sorry for a late update but was busy in Eid. Thank you so much sheetal Abhivi, Emily Singhania, Samaha, guest, Ayanavadg, kingaftab71.**

 **Kingaftab 71: zaroor honge Abhivi aur Dareya aik. Bas ap logon ne disappoint nahi hona. Abhivi aur Dareya zaroor aik honge. Just wait and watch.**

* * *

Purvi: Abhijeet.

Abhijeet said in a cold tone: tum yahan kese?

Purvi said in a sad tone while controlling her emotions: Mein aur Daya yahan honey moon..

She was cut by Abhijeet who completed her sentence in a cold tone: acha, tum aur Daya yahaan honey moon ke liye reh rahe ho. That's cool.

He completed the sentence with a teasing smile.

Purvi said in a sad tone: haan, lekin tum yahaan kese?

Abhijeet said in fake romantic tone: kya karta. Tumhaare bina to zindagi sooni hai, bas tumhari kashish mujhe kheench layi yahaan

Purvi said while feeling a happy joy in her heart: kya sachii? Tum sach keh rahe ho.

Abhijeet said while nodding his head in no: nahi. Jhoot hai yeh.

Purvi said while looking at Abhijeet with a confused stare: kya matlab? Mein kuch samjhi nahi.

Abhijeet said while laughing loud: are pagli, mein to mazak kar raha tha. Kuch bhi samajhti ho.

His tone changed into a serious one: ye jo abhi abhi mene kaha na jhoot tha kyunke ye ilfaaz ab to tum mere mun se sirf khwaab mein hi sun sakti ho. Ye ik talkh ( bitter) haqeeqat thi jo ab khatam ho chuki hai.

Purvi was literally hurt by his words. She was about to cry. Tears started to roll down from her eyes. She was crying but there was no voice of crying. Abhijeet saw her crying and again the battle between his heart and his brain started. His heart said "what are you doing standing here, you made her cry. Go and dry her tears with your finger" but then his mind started to interuppt. " no, promise me. You will not go to her and dry her tears. Abhijeet, everyone in this world is so mean, you also have to be mean to make them realise that they are mean. Abhijeet, you need to live freely and independently. You dont need to care about someone. Whole world is mean" After a long speech of brain, heart again interuppted so that Abhijeet could realise that he is not doing right. Heart said "whole world can be mean but Purvi cant ". Brain said with much attitude " why, why Purvi cant be mean. She is same like everyone. She is an ordinary person like everyone". Abhijeet got fed up of this battle of mind and brain. He jerked his head hardly. His head started to pain because of the constant fight of his brain and his heart. He opened his eyes which were closed for nearly 5 minutes. He saw that Purvi had cleaned her tears and was ready to turn when Daya appeared behind Purvi. He saw Abhijeet with a surprised look.

Daya said while looking at Abhijeet with a surprising stare: Abhijeet bhaiya, what a great surprise? Ap yahan kese?

Purvi turned and looked at Daya and got relaxed that Daya has not listened anything.

Abhijeet replied with a smile in a normal tone: tum the nahi to Dad ne mujhe kaha ke Office join kar lo aur phir emergency mein goa mein conference.

Daya smiled in return and said: oh, achi baat hai.

While Abhijeet and Daya were talking, Shreya came from behind of Abhijeet trying to find him.

Shreya said while not noticing Daya at first: Abhijeet sir. Ap yahaan hain?

Then she opened her eyes completely and saw Daya. A voice came from her mouth as "Daya" but soon added "sir" into it realising the situation.

Daya said in a shocking tone: Shreya, tum yahaan?

Abhijeet replied in a normal tone: han, ye mere saath ayi hai.

Daya took a sad sigh while saying: oh acha.

* * *

In night, there was a huge party in the hall of hotel. Actually the celebration of green star hotel 10th anniversery. They had invited everyone in the hotel which were living recently in the hotel. Daya and Purvi also came down. Abhijeet and Shreya also came down as everyone was downstairs and it will look so dumb to sit in your room when everyone is outside. 😝

There was music in air. Some couples were dancing on the dance floor. Abhijeet looked at Purvi and headed towards Shreya.

Abhijeet said in a romantic way while looking at Purvi: Shreya, you wanna dance with me?

Shreya looked at Daya and said in a romantic way: sure. My pleasure.

Shreya picked Abhijeet's hand and they started dancing.

Daya and Purvi were standing on a side looking at their love partners dancing with each other. Daya looked at Purvi and said in a nervous tone: Purvi, you want to dance with me?

Purvi looked at Daya and nodded in yes nervously. Purvi and Daya also started to dance

Mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere

saath ho - 2  
Tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan tere pyar mein ho

jaaun fanaa  
Mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere

saath ho  
Tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan tere pyar mein ho

jaaun fanaa  
Mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere

saath ho

Shreya and Abhijeet were dancing but their attention was towards daya and Purvi. Daya and Purvi were dancing but their attention was towards Abhijeet and Shreya.

tere dil mein meri saanson ko jagah mil jaaye  
Tere ishq mein meri jaan fanaa ho jaaye  
Jitne paas hain khushbu saans ke  
Jitne paas hothon ke sargam  
Jaise saath hain karvat yaad ke  
Jaise saath baahon ke sangam  
Jitne paas paas khwaabon ke nazar  
Utni paas tu rehna hamsafar  
Tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan  
Tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa  
Mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere

saath ho

Abhijeet and Shreya were dancing around Daya and Purvi. Abhijeet and Purvi bumped. Purvi was about to fall when Abhijeet saved her from falling. Purvi and started dancing with her but never realised. Daya came in front of Shreya. They both started dance but never realised.

rone de aaj hamko do aankhen sujaane de  
Baahon mein lene de aur khud ko bheeg jaane de  
Hain jo seene mein qaid dariya woh choot jaayega  
Hain itna dard ke tera daaman bheeg jaayega  
Jitne paas paas dhadkan ke hain raaz  
Jitne paas bundon ke baadal  
Jaise ?sahaq? sa chanda ke hain raat  
Jitne paas nainon ke kaajal  
Jitne paas paas saagar ke lehar  
Utne paas tu rehna hamsafar  
Tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan  
Tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa  
Mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere

saath ho

adhoori saans thi dhadkan adhoori thi adhooren ham  
Magar ab chaand poora hain falak pe aur ab pooren

hain ham

The song ended. Both couples were lost in themselves. They were looking like bollywood hero heroin. They were in a still position. They got their senses by a clapping sound. They saw around and saw everyone clapping for them. Then they realised that they exchanged the couples. Abhijeet jerked Purvi and went from there. Shreya did the same and Daya ran behind her.

* * *

Shreya was going towards her room when Daya came in between and broke her way. She gave a angry stare to Daya.

Shreya ordered him in a angry and teary mixed tone: Daya, hato mere raaste se.

Daya said in a guilty way: Shreya, mujhe maaf kar do. Anjane mein bohat bari galti ho gayi. Mein jaanta hun mene bohat bari galti ki hai, shaid galti nahi gunnah. Saza to milni chahiye. Lekin pehli galti to bhagwaan bhi maaf kar deta hai na.

Shreya said in a teary tone: mera itna bara zarf nahi. Tumhe maaf karna koi aasaan kaam nahi hai Daya. Tumhe bhi ahsaas hona chahiye ke kya beetti hai mujh par.

Daya said in a teary tone: mein to seh loonga. Hazaar baar seh loonga, milni bhi chahiye saza mujhe lekin dam ghutta hai jab tumhe is dard mein dekhta hun. Mene kabhi apne baare mein nahi socha, hamesha tumhaare baare mein socha hai aur aj bhi sirf tumhaare baare mein socha hai. Shreya sab kuch theek ho sakta hai bas aik mauka to do mujhe.

Shreya said in a angry tone: you know what Daya. You are so selfish. Tum sirf mere aur apne baare mein soch rahe ho, kabhi Purvi ke baare mein socha hai tum ne. Us ka kya ho ga? Us ki to saari zindagi hi barbaad ho jaye gi.

Daya stayed quiet as he had no answer and Shreya said a right thing.

Shreya said while turning to move: aik aurat ka dard aik aurat hi samajh sakti hai. Hamare liye yehi behtar ho ga ke hum aik doosray ko bhool jayein.

Shreya went from there while Daya was still at his place. Tears were rolling down his eyes.

Daya said to himself in a teary tone: waada hai. Waada hai ye Daya ka ke aj ke baad tumhaare saamne kabhi nahi aunga. Apni zindagi mein agge barhne ki koshish karunga. Tumhe bhoolne ki koshish karunga ye jaante hue ke bhi ke tumhe bhoolna mushkil hi nahi na mumkin hai

* * *

Next morning

Abhijeet was passing from the corridor when Purvi broke his way.

Abhijeet said in a rude tone: Purvi shayad tum bhool gayi ho lekin mein nahi bhoola ke tum ye haq kon chuki ho. Koi haq nahi hai tumhe mujhe rokne ka. Aakhir lagti hi Kya ho tum meri? Kya rishta hai hamara? Ab tum kaho gi ke hamara devar aur bhabhi ka rishta hai jo ke main nahi maanta. Hato mere raasta se.

Purvi said in a teary tone: kyun nahi maante tum ye rishta? Han? Agar kuch nahi lagti to kyun nahi maan lete.

Abhijeet said in a teary tone: kyunke mein tum se pyaar karta hun. Wo bhi be inteha. Nahi maan sakta mein ye rishta.

Purvi said in a teary tone: Abhijeet, Kya ham apni aik nayi zindagi nahi guzaar sakte, sab kuch peeche chor kar?

Abhijeet said in a teary tone: ye mumkin nahi hai Purvi.

Suddenly Purvi saw Shreya standing on the corner in front of her and Abhijeet saw Daya standing in the corner in front of him.

* * *

 **how was it guys? Do tell me plz. What's gonna happen next? Plz do review.**

 **Do R and R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guys, how are you all?**

 **Warning: this story is a bit crazy, you can see from it's name. Anything can happen in the story but I can give you guaranty that at last, Dareya and Abhivi will be together. Now, it's my matter, how. You just wait and watch.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews Ardchaaya, guest, Emily Singhania, kingaftab71, Asd, kavya, and Rhia dubey.**

 **Rhia dubey: sorry dear, don't have time. So sorry.**

* * *

Suddenly Purvi saw Shreya standing in the corner in front of her and Abhijeet saw Daya standing in the corner in front of him.

Voice came from Abhijeet's mouth as whisper: Daya

Purvi turned to saw Daya and a voice escaped from her mouth: Daya.

Daya said in a shocking voice: Abhijeet, Kya ye sab sach hai?

Instead of Abhijeet, Purvi answered in teary tone: mujhe maaf kar dein Daya. Mene ap ko dhoka diya. Mein hamesha se Abhijeet se hi pyaar karti ayi hun. Ap to jaante hi hain ke hamari shaadi kin haalaat mein hui thi. Mujhe maaf kar dein Daya.

Daya said In a teary tone: Purvi, dhoka sirf tum ne nahi, Maine bhi tumhe diya hai.

Purvi said while looking at Daya with confused stare: kesa dhoka?

Daya said with a head down: Mein Shreya se pyaar karta hun, college ke dinon se aur ab bhi. Ye baat mene tum se chupai.

Abhijeet and Purvi looked at Shreya with a shocking stare and Shreya tried to hid her face in her both hands.

Abhijeet said in a concerned tone: lekin Daya, jab tum Purvi se shaadi karna hi nahi chahte the to kyun ki?

Daya told Abhijeet the thing that Daya told to Shreya.

Abhijeet was literally shocked after listening the truth and said in a guilty tone with head down: tum sach keh rahe ho?

Daya: ye sach hai Abhijeet. Agar hum tum logon ki batein na sunte to saari umar bas aik doosray ke dard ka ahsaas karte hue dard sehte rehte.

Abhijeet said in a low and teary tone: tum theek keh rahe ho Daya.

Abhijeet left from there into his room while tears of hurting Purvi were falling from his eyes.

Daya said in a confused look: ise Kya hua?

Purvi said: Mein dekhti hun.

Daya said: han jao tum.

* * *

Abhijeet entered in his room. Tears were escaping through his eyes. The guilt was present in his heart. The guilt of hurting Purvi so much. The guilt of misunderstanding Purvi.

Abhijeet said in a loud voice to himself in a teary tone: bohat bura hun main. Kitna selfish hun main. Aik baar bhi Purvi ka nahi socha. Shame on you Abhijeet. Shame. Kitni hurt hui hogi Purvi. Mujhe us ki baat to sun leni chahiye thi. Kya yahi muhabbat thi meri ke Purvi pe bharosa nahi kar paya. Ye to muhabbat kehlaane ke laiq bhi nahi. Chi meri muhabbat par.

Voice arosed from behind of him: aur kitna koso ge apnay ap ko?

Abhijeet said while quickly wiped his tears and turned to find Purvi behind him: Purvi...tum?

Purvi said in a lost tone: kyun...nahi a sakti Kya?

Abhijeet said in a teary tone while ignoring her question: I'm sorry Purvi. I'm really sorry. Mein jaanta hun ke main tumhaari maafi ka haqdaar nahi hun. Tum beshak mujhe maaf na karo. Yahi saza hai meri.

Purvi said in a emotional tone: kese na maaf Karun main...mar na jaun main?

Abhijeet kept his hand on her mouth and said in a teary tone: Purvi... pagal ho Kya? Marne ki baat na karo.

Purvi said in a guilty tone: sorry.

Abhijeet said in a teary tone: tum sorry kyun bol rahi ho? Sorry to mujhe bolna chahiye. Mene tumhe itna hurt kiya. Yahaan tak ke tum meri wajah se, sirf meri wajah se seerhion se gir gayi. I'm sorry for everything.

Purvi said in a guilty tone: sorry is liye ke mujhe Daya se shaadi nahi karni chahiye thi. Na hi ye hota aur na hi itna sab kuch.

Abhijeet said in a guilty tone: tum ne mujhe maaf to kar diya hai na Purvi?

Purvi said to light the mood: Mein tum se naraaz kab thi?

Abhijeet said in a guilty tone: par sach kahun to mujhe nahi lagta ke main tumhaari muhabbat ke qaabil hun. Jab tum pe bharosa karne ki baat ayi to peeche hat Gaya.

Purvi said to satisfy Abhijeet: is mein tumhaari koi galti nahi hai Abhijeet. Tumhaari jaga agar main bhi hoti na to shayad yahi karti jo tum ne kiya aur sach kahun to koi bhi apne pyaar ko kisi ke saath dekh kar aise kaise bardaasht kar sakta hai.

Abhijeet said in a guilty tone: tumhe mujhe bata Dena chahiye tha. Agar tum mujhe bata deti to shayad haalaat kuch aur hote.

Purvi said in a tashing tone: tum ne batane hi kab diya.

Purvi said in a teary tone: Mein kehti rahi sun lo lekin tum ne kab suni meri. Han batao.

She said the last word in anger. Drop of tear escaped through her eye. Abhijeet moved near Purvi and wiped her tear with his finger.

Abhijeet said in lost tone: tumhaari ankhon mein aansun ache nahi lagte.

Purvi said in lost tone: Meri aankhon mein to sirf tum ho. Sirf tum. Sirf tum aur sirf tum aur hamesha raho ge.

She hugged Abhijeet tightly while saying the last word

Purvi said in teary tone: tumhe bohat bura laga tha na jab tumhe pata Chala the ke main aur Daya...

She was not able to complete her sentence because Abhijeet intruppted in angry and teary tone: dil kaleje se bahar a gaya tha. Aisa lag raha tha jaise koi goli mere seene ko cheerti hui mere dil pe lag gayi ho. Itna dard to shayad tab bhi na hota jab asal ki goli lagti.

Purvi said in a emotional tone: khuda na karey ke tumhe goli lage.

Purvi said to lit his mood: chalo ab ye aansun waansun saaf karo kyunke ab to sab theek ho gaya hai na.

Abhijeet said with a smile: tum kehti ho to kar leta hun.

Purvi said with a smile: good boy

Abhijeet passed a smile to her

* * *

Same time when Purvi leaves.

Purvi left from there to Abhijeet' room. Now, Daya and Shreya were alone. Daya was about to go. Shreya wanted to stop Daya from going.

Shreya arosed her voice: Daya

Daya turned and looked at Shreya with a confused stare

Daya said in low tone: tum ne Kya mujhe kuch kaha?

Shreya said in lost tone: ham donon ke illawa yahaan hai hi kon?

Daya stayed quiet

Shreya said in a guilty tone with her head down: Daya, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.

Daya said in a lost tone: Kis liye?

Shreya said in a guilty tone: mene tumhe hurt kiya. Bohat hurt Kia.

Daya said in a tashing tone: ab khayaal aya hai?

Shreya answered: mein Purvi ka ghar barbaad nahi karna chahti thi warna mujhe Kya pata tha ke woh khud kis dard se guzar rahi hai.

Daya said in a guilty tone: waise sorry to mujhe bhi kehna chahiye.

Shreya looked at Daya with a confused look and said in a low tone: kyun?

Daya: mujhe ye shaadi nahi karni chahiye thi. Jaanta bhi tha ke nahi reh sakta tumhaare bina phir bhi mom dad ke pressure mein a kar shaadi kar li. Mujhe maaf kar do Shreya. Ye shaadi meri zindagi ka sab se bura faisla tha. Sochne samajhne ki salahiyat hi chali gayi thi. Phir karta bhi kya, jitna mein tum se pyaar karta hun utna hi mom dad se karta hun.

Shreya looked at Daya and said: is mein tumhaara koi qasoor nahi hai Daya. Mein jaanti hun , mom dad Kya hote hain aur kitna pyaar karte ho tum un se. Mujhe tumhe pehle hi samajh jana chahiye tha. Akhir koi apne mom dad ko kaise mana kar sakta hai. Mom dad aik bohat hi bari naymat hoti hai. Tum ne theek kiya tha us waqt. Un se poocho, jin ke paas ye naymat nahi hai.

Drop of tear escaped through Shreya's eye. Daya moved near Shreya and cleaned her tears.

Daya said in a lost tone: in aankhon mein sirf khushiyan hi achi lagti hain. Aur ab jaldi se aik pyaari si, meethi si smile do.

Shreya smiled a bit and hugged Daya tightly. Drops of fresh tears started to fall from eyes of both. They broke the hug after some seconds.

Daya said in a naughty tone: ye Kya? Naak behne lag gaya hai, itni royi ho tum.

Shreya said while taking tissue: kahaan... kahaan beh raha hai. Nautanki kahin ke.

Daya laughed and Shreya also joined him after few seconds.

* * *

In evening

Shreya went to Abhijeet's room as they needed to discuss about the conference. Shreya knocked on the door of Abhijeet's room. He opened the door and welcomed her with a warm smile

Abhijeet said with a smile: come in Shreya.

Shreya came inside and asked with a smile: aj bohat khush lag rahe hain Abhijeet sir.

Abhijeet said with a smile: khush to main hun aur aakhir hona bhi chahiye. Mujhe meri khushiyan wapis jo mil gayi.

Shreya said with a smile: sahi kaha ap ne. Mein bhi bohat khush hun. Saari khushiyan Daya ke roop mein wapas mil gayein aik baar phir.

Abhijeet said while looking at Shreya with a confused look: aik baar phir? Mein kuch samjha nahi.

Shreya said with a sad smile: mera koi nahi tha. Mom dad pehle hi guzar gaye, rishte daaron ne mun nahi lagaya. Phir aik din Daya mile aur saari khushiyan un ke roop mein wapas mil gayein aur aj aik baar phir Daya ke roop mein hi saari khushiyan wapas mil gayein.

Abhijeet said in a sad tone: afsos hua tumhaare mom dad ka Sun kar.

Shreya took a sad sigh and said: acha ap ye sab chorein, ye bataein ke conference ke liye kya tayyari karni hai.

Before Abhijeet could say anything his phone rang.

Abhijeet said excuse me and went out from room. After a minute, the door bell rang. Shreya opened the door and saw a delivery boy.

Shreya said with a confused stare: ji ap kon?

Delivery boy: ji, main delivery boy hun. Ye parcel aya hai

Shreya said while looked at delivery boy with confused look: parcel...lekin kis ne bheja?

But the delivery boy was not here to answer anything. Shreya closed the door and came inside looking confused. She saw the name of Abhijeet on parcel. Shreya sat on the chair and waited for Abhijeet. After some minutes, Abhijeet entered inside the room. He saw Shreya lost in her thoughts.

Abhijeet called her: Shreya

Shreya jerked and looked at Abhijeet.

Abhijeet said while noticing something strange: kya hua? Kin sochon mein gum ho?

Shreya said in doubt tone: ye parcel aya hai ap ke naam. Socha ke hotel pe parcel kon bhejta hai. Bhejne wale ka naam bhi nahi hai. Ajeeb laga, yahi soch rahi thi. Kya ap ne koi parcel mangwaya tha?

Abhijeet said while trying to remember: parcel... nahi..mene to koi parcel nahi mangwaya.

Shreya said: dekhein phir khol kar ke kya hai.

Abhijeet said: han. Kholta hun.

Abhijeet took the parcel in his hands and started to open the wrappings of the parcel. He took the thing in his hand that came out from the parcel. He looked at the thing with shock. Shreya also got shocked seeing the thing. The thing fell from Abhijeet's hands in shock.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **how was it guys? Any Guess, what was the thing? If you liked it, then plz do review.**

 **Do R and R**


	14. Chapter 14

**hello guys, how are you all?**

 **Thank you so much sheetal Abhivi, kingaftab, Samaha, Ardchaaya, Asd, kavya, and fancy pari for your precious reviews.**

* * *

Abhijeet took the parcel in his hands and started to open the wrappings of the parcel. There were some pictures in the parcel. In one picture, Purvi and Daya were drinking in the bar wearing party wears and were looking very happy. In second picture, Purvi and Daya were hugging each other tightly in the bar. He got shocked. Shreya also got shocked seeing the pictures. The pictures fell from Abhijeet's hand in shock. Tears and anger started to form in both hearts.

Voice came from Shreya's throught in a teary tone: Abhijeet sir...yeh...

Abhijeet fell down on the floor and started crying and showing his anger.

Abhijeet shouted in loud voice in angry and teary tone: pyaar nahi karti thi to bata deti. Dhoka kyun diya mujhe. Mera dil cheer cheer kar diya.

Shreya said in angry and teary tone: Daya ne mujhe aik baar phir dhoka de diya. Pata nahi log har baar mujhe hi kyun dhoka dete hain. Mene Daya par bharosa kiya lekin us ne mera bharosa tor diya. Tor diya us ne.

Abhijeet said in a teary tone: Purvi ne to dhoka diya hi, ye nahi socha tha ke Daya bhi mujhe dhoka de ga.

Shreya said while tears were falling from her eyes: maine bhi.

* * *

In Daya and Purvi's room.

Daya said in friendly tone: fiqar na karo Purvi. Mein Abhijeet bhaiya ke room mein shift ho jata hun, mene us se baat kar li thi, tum araam se is kamre mein rehna. Ghar ja kar ham maa baba ko sab bata den ge.

Purvi said with a smile: thank you Daya. Mein aj bohat khush hun, ham sab ko apni khushiyaan wapis mil gayi hain. Mein bhi ati hun saath mein.

Daya said with a smile: han, kyun nahi. Chalo.

Daya took his luggage bag and went outside the room with Purvi. They reached near Abhijeet's room. There was loud and sobbing voices coming from inside.

Purvi asked in confused tone: ye ronay ki aawaz kahaan se a rahi hai?

Daya said while listening sobbing voices from Abhijeet's room: aawazein to Abhijeet bhaiya ke room se hi a rahi hain.

Purvi said while listening the sobbing voices with worried face: Abhijeet ro kyun raha hai? Ab to sab theek ho gaya hai.

Daya said while looking at the door with worried face: pata nahi. Chalo dekhte hain.

Purvi just replied yes by nodding her head in yes

Daya said in a loud voice: Abhijeet bhaiya , darwaza kholein , theek to hein na. Ro kyun rahe hain?

* * *

Inside Abhijeet's room

Abhijeet and Shreya heard Daya's loud voice from outside the room. Abhijeet standed with a angry face after sitting on floor for so many time. He took the picture fallen on floor in his hands and started to move towards door. Shreya also moved towards door with a angry and teary face. Abhijeet opened the door and looked at Daya and Purvi with a strong angry and hatred stare. Shreya also came outside the room and looked at Daya and Purvi with a continuous angry stare. Daya saw some pictures in Abhijeet's hands but they were not visible to him.

Daya asked in a confused tone: Abhijeet bhaiya, Shreya, aise kyun dekh rahe ho tum log? Kuch hua hai Kya? Tum logon ki to aankhein bhi laal ho gayi hain.

Abhijeet and Shreya kept staring Daya and Purvi that made Purvi and Daya more confused.

Daya said in a little loud and worried voice: kuch to bolo Abhijeet bhaiya. Mera dil ghabra raha hai.

Shreya started laughing madly with a angry stare on Daya.

Purvi said while looking at Shreya with confused stare: tum hans kyun rahi ho Shreya?

Shreya said with a fixed stare on Daya and Purvi: hansna to chahiye na Purvi. Tumhara aur Daya ka raaz jo khul Gaya hai.

Daya said while looking at Shreya with a shocking face: what? Raaz? Kaisa raaz?

Shreya said in a angry tone: bokhla gaye na?

Daya turned towards Abhijeet: Abhijeet, bhaiya, ye Shreya Kya keh rahi hai? Mujhe to kuch bhi samajh mein nahi a raha.

Instead of giving answer, Abhijeet showed Daya and Purvi the pictures in which there were sitting in the bar and were drinking and shouted in very loud voice that everyone felt that earthquake came: ye Kya hai?

Daya and Purvi saw their picture in the bar and stayed shocked for sometime

Purvi said in a shocking voice: Abhijeet bhaiya, ye sach nahi hai.

Abhijeet shouted in angry tone: ye sach nahi to aur Kya hai? Tumhaari aur Daya ki hi photos hain na?

Purvi said in a teary voice: ye meri tasveer nahi hai Abhijeet. Mera yakeen karo. Ye saazish hai.

Shreya said while looking at Purvi with hatred stare: saazish Purvi? Really?

Shreya turned to Daya in teary tone: Daya agar tum mujhse pyaar nahi karte the to keh dete. Main samajh jati lekin is tarah dil ko choor choor kar kyun rakh diya tum ne.

Daya said in a tensed tone: Abhijeet bhaiya, Shreya, samajhne ki koshish karo. Ye aik saazish hai kisi ki hamare khilaaf.

Abhijeet said in a hatred tone not looking towards Daya: saazish..saazish...saazish... raaz khul Gaya to yahi kaho ge. Pagal samajhte ho Kya mujhe tum Daya, Kya jo main dekh raha hun woh jhoot hai. Daya, tum se to ye umeed nahi thi. Tum ne bhi Shreya ko dhoka diya.

Daya continued in tensed tone: aisa kuch nahi hai Abhijeet bhaiy..

Daya was not able to complete his sentence as Abhijeet tore the pictures in tiny tiny pieces. No one noticed but one piece of picture fell in Daya's luggage bag, there was some glue in the bag that fell accidently. The piece of picture stick on bag by glue and no one noticed.

Abhijeet looked at Purvi and said in a hatred tone: aj tum ne mujhe aik baar phir dhoka de diya Purvi. Kaash, main tumhaari aur Daya ki baton par yakeen na karta. Mujhe laga tha ke mujhe meri saari khushiyan wapas mil gayi hain lekin nahi mujhe tum pe bharosa hi nahi karna chahiye tha. Bohat bari galti ho gayi.

Purvi said in a teary voice: Abhijeet, yakeen karo mera.

Abhijeet said while not looking towards Purvi: ab yakeen karne ke liye reh hi Kya Gaya hai.

While saying that Abhijeet entered in his room and locked the door of the room with a bang. He was feeling hate for Purvi.

Abhijeet started talking to himself in teary and angry tone: kyun? Kyun hua aisa? Purvi ne mujhe dhoka kyun de diya aik baar phir? Aakhir kyun? Kaash main kabhi Purvi se mila hi nahi hota. Na hi ye kambakht muhabbat hoti aur na hi ye sab. Kyun hua mere saath?

His anger rapidly started to increase. He started to break things in the room. There were some glass decoration pieces also. Abhijeet took one glass piece and looked at it very carefully with a fixed stare.

Abhijeet said in a teary tone: I wonder ke itne dhoke kha kar kon zinda reh sakta hai? Koi bhi to nahi. Mujhe bhi zinda rehne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Mujhe bhi mar jana chahiye. Is zindagi se Milne hi Kya wala hai siwaye dhokon ke? Kuch bhi to nahi. So let's end this life for ever.

Abhijeet placed the glass piece near his arm nerve. He started to cut his nerve. In few seconds, blood started to flow from his arm cutting the nerve. He was not able to feel anything. He fell on the ground in the pool of his own blood.

* * *

 **how was it? Plz do review if you liked it.**

 **Do R and R**


	15. Chapter 15

**hello guys, waise to Maine kaha tha ke 1 month tak koi update nahi dungi lekin phir mujhe thora sa time mil gaya aur socha ke ap logon ko surprise dun. Btw thank you so much KSarah, dhara abhifan, kavya, Ayanavadg, Asd, Ardchaaya, Emily Singhania, kingaftab71 , Rhia dubey, and Chitra for your precious reviews.**

* * *

Daya, Purvi, and Shreya heard the voice of glass and things breaking from the room. Purvi was continuously knocking the door but Abhijeet didn't gave even a single response. After 5 minutes, there was no sound coming from the room. There was silence now that made Purvi and Daya fearing about Abhijeet.

Purvi said in a teary and fearing tone: Daya, mujhe bohat dar lag raha hai. Abhijeet! Ab to andar se koi aawaaz bhi nahi a rahi hai. Ye shaanti kahin toofaan ke pehle ki shaanti to nahi.

Shreya intruppted in between with a hatred look on both, Daya and Purvi: ab to toofaan hi aana hai, tum dono ka raaz jo khul Gaya hai.

Daya said in a teary tone while looking at Shreya: Shreya, please trust me. Mere aur Purvi ke beech aisa kuch nahi hai.

Shreya said while not meeting eyes with Daya: Daya mein itni bewaqoof nahi hun ke aik baar phir dhoka khaane ke baad bhi tum par bharosa kar lun. Bhool jao Daya, bhool jao Daya us masoom Shreya ko jo kisi ke bhi agge kuch bhi nahi bolti thi. Bhool jao.

She shouted "bhool jao" in a very loud voice

Shreya continued while avoiding eye contact with him: Mein badal gayi hun Daya. Mein ab vo Shreya nahi rahi.

( **note:** Purvi was gone to reception for duplicate key of Abhijeet's room)

Daya said in a lost tone: maan jaun tumhe Shreya agar tum ye batein meri ankhon mein ankhein daal kar kaho.

Shreya slightly lift her head up and saw in Daya's eyes. Daya and Shreya's eyes meet and they both got lost for a moment. But this eye lock was just for 1 or 2 seconds. Shreya slightly jerked her head while getting her senses back.

She said in a very low voice: I hate you Daya.

Daya said with a unbelievable look: Shreya, kya tum sach keh rahi ho?

Shreya said with a hatred look on Daya: bilkul sach.

Daya said in a teary and requesting tone: Itni nafrat mat karo mujh se Shreya plz,, pal pal tarapta hun main. Tumhari nafrat seh nahi sakta.

Shreya said with great difficulty as her heart was not giving her permission to say this to Daya: seh nahi sakte to mar jao.

Daya looked at Shreya with a unbelievable look and Shreya moved to turn. While, Purvi was coming from the opposite direction. They both bumped. Shreya moved while pushing Purvi on the side. Daya ran towards Shreya. Daya stopped Shreya while holding her arm.

Shreya said in a angry tone: Choro mujhe

Daya said with a worried look: kahaan ja rahi ho tum?

Shreya said with a angry stare on Daya: bhaar ( hell) mein.

Shreya said this while while pushing Daya behind: choro mujhe.

Shreya moved while leaving Daya behind. Daya ran back to Abhijeet's room. He took room keys from Purvi. Daya unlocked Abhijeet's room. Daya slightly opened the door of Abhijeet's room. The first thing standing on the door that Purvi and Daya's eyes caught was glasses that were shattered in the room. They saw some blood in the room. They slightly with fear opened the whole door and the scene that they saw made them shocked as the scene was terrible. A loud scream escaped from Purvi's mouth. They saw that Abhijeet was laying on the floor senseless in the pool of his own blood. Purvi ran towards Abhijeet and fell on her knees. She started shaking Abhijeet. Tears started to fall from Purvi and Daya's eyes.

Purvi said in a teary tone: Abhijeet, Meri jaan, utho na.

Daya said in a teary tone: Abhijeet, ye Kya kar liya tum ne? Saza deni thi to mujhe dete, apne ap ko kyun? Kyun Abhijeet?

 **A/N: ab se Daya Abhijeet ko Abhijeet hi keh kar bulaye ga kyunke mein har baar Daya ke dialogue mein Abhijeet laga kar bhaiya lagana bhool jati hun.**

 **In Life line hospital**

Daya put Abhijeet on the strature. Daya and Purvi both started to call doctor. One doctor arrived.

Doctor said with a critical look: oh my god. In ki to haalat critical lag rahi hai. Nurse, go and ready the operation theatre. Quickly.

Daya said in a requesting tone: ap kuch bhi kar lein bas mere bhai ko kuch nahi hona chahiye.

Doctor said: ham apni poori koshish karein ge. Ap log dua karein.

Doctors and Nurses took Abhijeet in the operation theatre. For whole two hours, neither Daya spoke or neither Purvi spoke. They both were silently praying to God. After two hours. For any ordinary person 2 hours is not a long time. You can pass it quickly but the situation for Daya and Purvi was different. Each second was like 1 day long. So as I said, After two hours the doctors came out from the operation theatre with a serious expression.

Daya and Purvi asked with fear: Doctor, Abhijeet...Abhijeet, theek hai na wo? Bataye na.

Doctor said with a smile: calm down, calm down. Mr Abhijeet is out of danger now. He will be absolutely fine in few days.

Daya and Purvi took a sigh of relief.

Doctor said with a smile: you guys can meet him.

Daya and Purvi looked at each other with expressions that Doctor was not unable to recognize

Daya and Purvi said together: No, it's ok.

Doctor nodded with a confused look.

Purvi said quickly: hamara matlab hai ke abhi Abhijeet ko rest karna chahiye. Ham baad mein mil lein ge usse.

Doctor said: oh, ok

* * *

Daya and Purvi came in the corridor of the hospital. They sat on the chairs.

Purvi said in a lost tone: Abhijeet ka saamna karna mushkil hai.

Daya said while agreeding with her point: sahi kaha tum ne.

Suddenly, a question popped in Purvi's mind and she asked the question to Daya: Daya, jab Maa ji ( Daya and Abhijeet's mother) aur Dad ( Daya and Abhijeet's dad) ko pata chale ga ke Abhijeet ne khudkhushi karne ki koshish ki hai to Kya bataein ge ham ke kyun hua aisa?

Daya said with a sad smile: ham ye baat mom dad ko pata hi nahi chalne den ge.

* * *

After some days, Shreya was watching television in her home while laying on the sofa. She was just looking at Television. She was engrossed in her own thoughts. As much as She was trying to forget Daya that much she was remembering him. She was so helpless to control her feelings. A door bell took her back in her senses. She got up from sofa and went to open the door. She opened the door and saw someone that made her surprise. She saw an old women, one girl and one boy.

Shreya said while looking at the old women in front of her: **Simran phuppo** ap

Simran said in a guilty tone: han Shreya, main. Mujhe maaf kar de Shreya. Ham sab ne mil kar tumhe akela chor diya.

( note: phuppo means father's sister)

Simran joined her hands in front of Shreya

Shreya said while stopped Simran to join hands: phuppo, ye kya kar rahi hain ap? Bare choto ke saamne haath nahi jorte aur waise bhi maine to ap ko kab ka maaf kar diya tha.

Simran said with a amazed look: tum sach keh rahi ho Shreya?

Shreya said with a smile: bilkul sach.

Simran said in a proud tone: beti ho to tumhaare jaisi.

Shreya smiled and said signalling towards the guy and girl: phuppo, ye dono kon hain?

Simran said with a smile: are, in se to milwaana bhool hi gayi. Ye meri beti hai **Aina** aur ye mera beta hai **Dushyant.**

Shreya smiled and did a handshake with Aina: tum se mil kar khushi hui Aina.

Aina said with a smile: mujhe bhi Shreya didi

Then, Shreya did handshake with Dushyant: tum se mil kar khushi hui Dushyant.

Dushyant said with a smile: mujhe bhi Shreya.

* * *

Abhijeet was reading a magazine. He was just flipping the pages of the magazine and was not actually reading it. Suddenly, the door bell rang.

Abhijeet murmured: uff, ye is betukke waqt par kon a Gaya?

Abhijeet's mom shouted from kitchen: Abhijeet, dekho zara ye darwaaze pe kon aya hai?

Abhijeet replied his mom: ji, dekhta hun.

Abhijeet went to open the door. There was a girl of nearly age of 25 standing on the door.

Abhijeet looked at her with a irritated stare: tum phir se a gayi **Ishita.**

Ishita said while laughing: Ishita ka to kaam hi aana hai.

Abhijeet said with a irritated look: aj kyun ai ho?

Ishita said in a romantic tone while showing him the plate of Rice: ye pulao lai hun main. Mene apne hathon se banaya hai sirf or sirf tumhaare liye.

( note: Ishita is kind of flirty girl)

Abhijeet said while taking the plate of Rice from her: pulao de diya na, ab jao.

Ishita said: are are.

Abhijeet was about to close the door when Abhijeet's mom saw Ishita.

His mom said in a loud voice: Abhijeet Kya kar raha hai. Ishita, andar a.

Ishita came inside and said to Abhijeet's mom in a complaining tone: dekhein na aunty, mein ap logon ke liye pulao layi aur ap ka beta to mujhe darwaze se hi bahar jaane ka ishaara kar raha tha.

Mom said in a fake angry tone: is ko to main dekh lungi. Ao, mein tumhe apni bahu se milvaati hun.

Mom and Ishita were about to climb the stairs when they saw Purvi coming downstairs. She looked at Ishita with a confused look.

Purvi said while looking at Ishita with a confused stare: maa ji, ye kon hain?

Mom said while introducing Ishita to Purvi: ye Ishita hai Purvi. Hamare neighbours mein rehti hai. Aik baar pehle bhi aayi thi lekin tum us waqt ghar par nahi thi. Saalon se ye aur is ka khaandaan yaha reh raha hai. Aur Ishita, ye Purvi hai, Meri bahu lekin beti hi lagti hai mujhe to.

Purvi did a handshake with Ishita: tum se mil kar khushi hui Ishita.

Ishita replied with a smile: mujhe bhi Purvi.

* * *

 **how was it? Plz review if you liked it.**

 **I dont know ke agla update kab mile ga but dont expect it early**

 **Do R and R**


	16. Chapter 16

**hello guys, i know i'm so late for that reason, so so so sorry. Now without wasting any more time let's continue the story.**

* * *

Shreya's phuppo Simran, Aina, and Dushyant were seating in the guest room of Shreya's house. There was a argument between Simran and Dushyant but it was low in voice so that Shreya couldn't hear.

Dushyant said in a bit irritated but in a low tone: mom, mein is Shreya se shaadi nahi kar sakta. Kitni gum sum si rehti hai. Meri type ki to bilkul bhi nahi hai. Aakhir, ap ko kya dikh raha hai is Shreya mein? Mom, ap ko yaad hai ke ye wohi Shreya hai jis ka ap ne kabhi saath nahi diya. Mushkilon mein akela chor diya. I cant believe ap aj ussi larki se meri shaadi karwana chahti hain. Aakhir kon sa heera hai wo?

Simran said in a cruel tone: Dushyant, apni maa ko itna bechaara samajh liya kya tum ne?

Dushyant said in a confused tone: to phir?

Simran continued: Shreya ik heera hi hai Dushyant, wo ik heeray se kam nahi. Ik aisa heera jis ko har koi haasil karna chahta hai. Bohat hi keemti heera.

Dushyant said in a frustrated plus confused state: maa, mein kuch bhi nahi samjha.

Simran said in a bit angry tone: bewaqoof, itni si baat tumhare is bheje mein nahi a rahi. Aqal ke andhe.

Dushyant said in a frustrated and irritated tone: maa ap batao ge bhi ya nahi.

Simran said in a meaningful tone: to suno, agar tumhaari Shreya se shaadi ho gayi to us ki saari jaydaad tumhare naam ho sakti hai.

Dushyant said in a frustrated and angry tone: jaydaad? What nonesense mom? Ye ghar, is ghar ke illawa Shreya ke paas hai hi kya jo us ne apni mehnat se banaya hai. Shreya ke ghar se to 3 gunna bara hamara ghar hai. Mom, i really cant believe you. Akhir ap ko hota kya ja raha hai? Mom i..

Simran cut Dushyant in a frustrated way: stop it. Akal ke andhe, jab poori baat pata nahi hai to bahas kahay ki kar raha hai.

Dushyant said in a frustrated but a little calm way: mom, mein aj tak ap ko samajh nahi paya. Aakhir ap kehna kya chahti hain?

Simran said in a little calm way: Shreya ke paas aik zameen hai jo bohat hi zyada keemti hai. Bhaiya ( Shreya's dad) ne woh zameen chupa kar kharidi thi aur kisi ko pata nahi chalne diya tha. Phir 2 month pehle mujhe pata chala ke Shreya ke naam aik bohat hi keemti aur bari zameen hai.

Dushyant said in impatient way: kitne ki hai vo zameen?

Simran said in a low voice: 2 crore.

Dushyant said in a low and shocking voice: 2 crore?

Simran nodded her head in yes.

* * *

Abhijeet and Daya's mother Ragini was ringing the door bell of Ishita's house. After 5 or 10 seconds, the door got opened and Ragini saw Ishita who was wearing green kurta and orange chudidar pajama.

As soon as Ishita saw Ragini, Ishita said in a Nice way: hello aunty. Kaise ho?

Ragini said while giving plates to Ishita: Ishita. Ye plate le le, tum pulao lai thi na aur mein tumhe bartan dena bhool hi gayi thi.

 **A/N- I never mentioned Daya and Abhijeet's mother's name as i was too Lazy to think any name but now i thought i should. You should know**

Ishita said in a complaining tone: are aunty, is ki kya zaroorat thi. Plate ka kya tha, ap rakh leti. Ya phir wapas deni hi thi to mujhe keh dete mein a jati aur khudi le jaati plate. Ap ne na khamakhaa zahmat ki.

Ragini said with a smile: haan, par ab to le ai hun na plate, to le lo.

Ishita took the plate and Ragini turned to move but Ishita stopped her by hand.

Ishita said while stopping her: aunty aise kaise, ab isi bahaane a hi gaye ho to andar ao na.

Ragini said while trying to make an excuse: Ishita, aaj nahi, phir kabhi.

Ishita said while turning her head the other side: aunty, ap ka na yeh phir kabhi, kabhi nahi ana. Jayein, mein ap se naraaz hun.

Ragini turned Ishita towards her and said: acha. Sorry, chalo, andar chalte hain.

Ishita immediately hugged Ragini and said in a loving way: I Love You aunty.

Ragini said in a naughty way: kyun tujhe, teri maa se pyaar nahi milta?

Ishita said while laughing: aunty, ap bhi na. Acha, andar to ayen. Mama bhi ap se milne ke liye betaab hain.

Ragini came inside and met Ishita's mom and hangout for sometime with them. After that, she came to her home back. She sat on the sofa in the Living room and started to relax herself. She was in deep thoughts. She was thinking about Ishita. How Nice Ishita is? Goodlooking, expert in everything. She is almost perfect.

Ragini's pov: Ishita kitni achi hai. Kitni suljhi hui and samajhdaar larki hai. Kya is se behtar larki mere Abhijeet ko mile gi?

* * *

 **So sorry for short update but i'm so busy and last two, three days, i was extremely busy. No promise of regular updates guys. Plz do review if you liked it.**

 **Do R and R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys, sorry for a late update but truth is that, I'm loosing interest in this story as reviews are getting less day by day. Plz do review silent readers. Do break your silence. It will encourage me.**

* * *

Dushyant, Simran, and Aina were seating on the dining table and Shreya was serving food to them. She was setting plates, spoons, forks, and glasses on the dining table. There was a rose petal decoration piece on the table that increased the beauty of the dining table. While Shreya was serving food, Simran said in a sweet tone: kitni pyaari hai tu Shreya. Kitna khayaal rakhti hai tu sab ka.

Shreya replied while giving a smile to Simran: Simran phuppo, ap meri mehmaan hain aur meri phuppo bhi aur waise bhi kitne saalon baad ham mil rahe hain to itna to banta hai.

Simran called Shreya near her and placed her hand on her head: sukhi raho. Khush qismat ho gi wo saas jise tumhari jaisi bahu mile gi.

Shreya jerked a little bit and said while focusing on Simran: ye saas ki baat kahaan se a gayi?

Simran replied with a irritated look: are to Kya, tum ne shaadi nahi karni?

Shreya replied with a sad smile: shaadi? Kabhi socha hi nahi.

Shreya left the table without even taking her food. Shreya came in her room and locked it. She started crying in low voice: shaadi, shaadi, shaadi? Kya is ke begair koi life nahi hai. Main kaise shaadi kar sakti hun.

Her tone changed in to angry one: Kis ne kaha mein shaadi nahi kar sakti? Mein Karun gi shaadi. Agar wo shaadi kar sakta hai aur mere begair reh sakta hai to main bhi shaadi kar sakti hun aur us ke begair reh sakti hun.

Suddenly, Shreya heard the knock on her door. She quickly wiped her tears with a tissue paper and unlocked the door. Simran entered inside and asked in suspicious tone: Kya Hua Shreya? Darwaza lock kyun kiya hua tha?

Shreya said while thinking: wo..wo..han..wo mein kapre change kar rahi thi.

Simran said while nodding her head in yes: oh acha.

Shreya quickly said: are, ap khari kyun hain, beth jayein na.

Simran sat on the chair infront of Shreya.

Simran said in nice tone: Shreya beta, tum se aik zaroori baat karni thi.

Shreya replied her while nodding her head: ji kahiye.

Simran said in concerned tone: Shreya, you need to think about yourself. Tumhe nahi lagta, tumhaari umar ( age) barh rahi hai aur tumhe shaadi kar leni chahiye. Mein ye baat shayad kabhi bhi tum se na karti lekin tumhaare maa baap ke baad to ab mujhe hi tumhaare baare mein sochna hai. Tum batao, tumhe jaisa larka chahiye ya phir tumhe Kya koi pasand to nahi hai na?

Shreya replied while thinking a lot: nahi to. Bhala, mujhe kon pasand ho sakta hai. Nahi nahi Simran phuppo, mujhe koi pasand nahi hai.

Simran asked with a cruel smile: acha to phir, kaisa larka pasand hai tumhe?

Shreya murmured in a very low voice: jo waada kar ke tor na de.

Simran asked with a suspicious look: kuch kaha Kya tum ne?

Shreya said in a nervous tone: nahi to.

Simran repeated her question: acha, to kaisa larka chahiye tumhe?

Shreya replied in innocent tone: Meri koi pasand nahi hai. Jaisa ap chahein.

Simran smiled in a cruel way and said to Shreya: Shreya, mere paas tumhaare liye bohat hi acha larka hai. Tum bohat khush raho gi us ke saath.

Shreya said without any interest: kon hai vo?

Simran said with a smile: apna Dushyant. Kya tum mere bete Dushyant se shaadi karo gi Shreya?

Shreya started thinking: Kya mein Dushyant se shaadi kar loon? Haan, kar hi leti hun. Jab Daya ne kar li to main bhi kar leti hun. Waise bhi zindagi ka ye safar akeli to mein nibha nahi sakti. Aik na aik din to mujhe shaadi karni hi hai.

Shreya came back from her trance of thoughts by Simran's voice: kuch bolo Shreya.

Shreya replied like a simple and innocent girl: jaisa ap theek samjhein.

She added in lost tone with a strange smile: waise bhi khud se liye hue faisale aksar galat nikalte hain.

Simran asked her in a suspicious tone: mein kuch samjhi nahi.

Shreya said with a fake smile: kuch nahi Simran phuppo, mein bas keh rahi thi ke baron ke faisale hamesha theek hote hain.

Simran said with a smile: oh acha.

* * *

Abhijeet was sitting on a swing in their home. They had two swings in the garden of their home where they sometimes sat and enjoy. But this time, Abhijeet was not enjoying. He was just cursing his luck while taking swing that gave him a nice pleasure and a unknown peace. Abhijeet's mom Ragini cane in the garden and saw Abhijeet taking swing. Ragini thought this time best to talk Abhijeet about his marriage. She slowly slowly came near Abhijeet who was lost in another world. The world of thoughts. Really, what was left in his life beside thoughts and memories? The memories of good and sweet moments of Abhijeet and Purvi that they both spent together. The thoughts of what more bad is gonna happen in his life? How is he gonna forget Purvi? How is he gonna live without Purvi? What would be his future? He thought for a moment that, he has no future without her but again maybe he need to live without her forever his life. His mother patted on his shoulder when got no response from him after calling him. He got a little jerk and immediately got down from swing and turned his head behind and saw Ragini. Ragini was seeing him with a confused look.

His mother Ragini said in a confused state: Aise chaunk kyun gaye? Kuch hua hai Kya?

He replied with a fake smile: nahi to. Bas aise hi. Ap achanak se a gayi thi to is liye.

His mother Ragini said with a smile: Acha theek hai. Baith jao wapas.

He again sat on the swing and his mother took the seat on another swing just beside Abhijeet's swing.

His mother Ragini said in a serious tone: mujhe tum se kuch zaroori baat karni hai Abhijeet.

* * *

 **how was it guys? Do review**

 **Do R and R**


	18. Chapter 18

**hello guys, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope, you will find this one interesting. Thank you so much for your reviews.**

* * *

Abhijeet's mother Ragini said in a serious tone: mujhe tum se kuch zaroori baat karni hai.

Abhijeet replied her with the same serious tone: ji boliye

Ragini said in the serious tone: tumhe nahi lagta Abhijeet ke tumhe ab shaadi kar leni chahiye hai?

Abhijeet said in a irritated tone: Shaadi, shaadi, shaadi. Poori zindagi pari hai shaadi ke liye abhi.

Ragini also replied in irritated tone: Abhijeet, main tumhaare in be tukke reasons se tang a chuki hun. Tumhaare paas koi solid reason nahi hai Abhijeet shaadi na Karne ke liye. Ab to Daya ki bhi shaadi ho gayi hai. Wo to tum se 3 saal chota hai. Ab kar lo shaadi Abhijeet warna budhe ho jao ge.

Abhijeet replied in teasing tone: acha, kar loon lekin kis se?

Ragini said with a sweet smile: wo hai na Ishita, hamare ghar ke saamne wale ghar mien rahti hai.

Abhijeet said with irritated tone: Ishita? Acha, ap, mujhe kuch time den, main ap ko faisla kar ke batata hun.

Ragini said with a serious smile: main tumhaare faisle ka intezaar karungi.

* * *

Abhijeet was laying on his bed in his room. He was thinking about Ragini and his conversation. Does he really need to marry someone? Yup, he need to marry someone as his mom is not gonna leave him without marrying him with someone. But then, what about his love for Purvi. But then, again a thought came in his mind that Purvi is not his anymore. He and Purvi can't be togethor forever, he needs to marry someone. If not Purvi then it can be anyone.

* * *

Purvi was coming downstairs. She saw Ragini sitting on the sofa looking in deep thoughts. She moved towards her and patted on her shoulder. Ragini came back to her senses by Purvi's touch. Ragini looked at Purvi with a confused look.

Ragini said with a confused look on Purvi: Kya Hua Purvi beta?

Purvi said with a smile: mujhe to kuch nahi Hua par ap bari gehri soch main lag rahi Hain? Koi baat hai Kya?

Ragini said with a smile: han vo Abhijeet se ki shaadi ki baat ki hai, dekhte Hain kya faisla hota hai us ka?

Purvi said in a confused tone: shaadi ki baat? Kis ki shaadi ki baat?

Ragini said with a smile: are, Abhijeet ki shaadi ki baat. Aur kis ki Bhala? Tum bhi na Purvi, kabhi kabhi inti bholi banti ho jaise kuch pata hi nahi.

Purvi said in a shocking tone: Abhijeet ki shaadi, lekin kis se?

Ragini said while remembering the meeting of Ishita with Purvi: are, vo hamari parosan hai na un ki beti Ishita. Us din, yaad ho ga tumhe milvaya tha mene Ishita se?

Purvi said with a fake smile: oh han, milvaya tha. Acha, main zara kamre main ja rahi hun.

Purvi was climbing upstairs. Ragini was gone in the kitchen for dinner making. While Purvi was climbing upstairs, Abhijeet was coming downstairs. Purvi saw Abhijeet and blocked his way. Abhijeet looked at her with a confused stare.

Abhijeet said in confused tone while staring at Purvi: Kya hai? Mera raasta kyun roka hai?

Purvi said in a serious tone: Kya faisala Kiya tum ne?

Abhijeet said in a confused tone: kaisa faisla?

Purvi said in teary tone: jaise tumhe to kuch pata hi nahi hai na. Shaadi ka faisale ke baare mien pooch rahi hun?

Abhijeet replied her with a teasing smile: oh acha, tum us faisale ke baare mien baat kar rahi ho. Han, mene decide kar liya hai ke kisi se bhi shaadi kar loon ga tumhaare siwaye.

Purvi asked in teary tone: tum sach main shaadi kar lo ge Kya Ishita se?

Abhijeet replied in teasing tone: han. Waise kyun? Bura lag raha hai Kya? Nahi nahi, tumhe kyun bura lage ga, tum mujh se pyaar thori na karti ho? Bura to unhe lagta hai jo pyaar karte Hain. Tum to Daya se pyaar...Abhijeet was not able to complete his sentence because Purvi shouted but in low volume: bas Abhijeet, tumhe mujh par yakeen nahi hai to theek hai lekin mujh par itna ghinauna ilzaam mat lagao ke main Daya se...

Purvi started crying.

Purvi again said in teary tone: apne baare main nahi to us bechaari Ishita ka hi soch lo ke Kya beete gi us par jab tum usse wo khushi aur time nahi de pao ge jo aik beewi ko milna chahiye.

Abhijeet said in angry tone while giving a slight push to Purvi : main yahaan tumhaara bhaashan sunne nahi aaya Purvi? Hatto mere raaste se.

* * *

Ragini, Manoj, and Purvi went to Ishita's home so that they can talk about Ishita and Abhijeet's marriage. Purvi didn't want to go but she didn't had any proper excuse for it. So they were standing on Ishita's house door. They rang the door bell. After some seconds, Ishita's mom Anika opened the door. She was surprised to see Ragini, Manoj and Purvi. Well, she was not able to identify Purvi because she never met her.

Anika asked to Ragini while looking at Purvi with a confused stare: Ragini, ye larki kon hai? Pehle kabhi Dekha nahi?

Ragini replied to Anika with a smile: ye meri bahu hai Purvi. Daya ki beewi

Anika said with a smile: oh acha acha. Khushi hui tum se mil kar Purvi. Andar ao na beta.

Purvi replied with a fake smile: mujhe bhi khushi hui ap se mil kar.

Purvi, Ragini, and Manoj entered inside with Anika. They sat on the sofas where Ishita's father **Ashok** was already sitting. Ashok saw Manoj and hugged him. Ashok and Manoj were very good friends but because of less time, they were not able to meet from months.

Ashok said while breaking hug: Manoj sahab, aj is na cheez ki yaad kaise a gayi?

Manoj said with a unknown smile: kuch chahiye tha tum se?

Ashok said while laughing: pata tha mujhe, tum zaroor kuch lene hi ao ge. Batao bhayee, kya mangwayein tumhaare liye. Chae, coffee, ya thanda

Manoj said with a smile: takaluf mat karo Ashok

Before, Ashok can say something, Ishita apperared from kitchen with the tray of coffee and snacks.

Ashok said while laughing: lo, ab to a gaya, ab to lena pare ga.

Manoj just smiled.

Ishita came near Manoj and handed him a cup of tea.

Ishita said in sweet tone: Uncle, Kitni cheeni len ge.

Manoj replied with a smile: 2 chamach beta.

Ishita mixed the sugar and also handed the tea to Ragini and Purvi.

Suddenly Manoj asked to Ashok in requesting tone: Ashok, agar mein tum se kuch mangun to mana to nahi karo ge na.

Ashok said in serious tone: kya maangna chahte ho Manoj? Directly kaho na.

Ragini replied instead of Manoj in a nervous tone: bhai sahab, vo, vo ham ap ki beti Ishita ka hath apne bete Abhijeet ke liye maangna chahte hain.

Ishita who was sipping her tea, got shocked and in shocking situation her tea came out from her mouth with a cough. Purvi immediately gave her the tissue and Ishita went in to her room after taking tissue. Anika also went behind Ishita.

Ashok replied with a smile: ye to bohat hi achi baat hai. Aik baar Ishita se baat kar loon to phir..

Manoj replied: ji ji, zaroor.

Ashok also went behind Anika and Ishita.

* * *

Ishita was sitting on her bed looking in deep thoughts. Drops of tears were present in her eyes. Anika was sitting on the bed side and Ashok entered inside.

Ashok said in a serious tone to Ishita: beta, ye rone ka waqt nahi hai.

Ishita said while crying: baba, mein kisi aur se shaadi nahi kar sakti.

Anika said while wiping Ishita's tears: bhool ja ishi use, wo kameena tujhe 5 saal pehle chor kar chala gaya tha. Apni ik nayi zindagi ki shuruwaat kar Abhijeet ke saath. Aisa rishta phir nahi milna Ishita. Maan ja.

Ishita said while wiping her tears: mein tayyar hun Abhijeet se shaadi karne ke liye.

Anika hugged Ishita tightly and said: hamesha khush rehna

* * *

Daya was working in his cabin in the office. He was working on a file when his eye caught a shocking scene outside his cabin. He saw Shreya with unknown guy. The guy was handsome but not more than Daya. Daya immediately closed his file and went outside his cabin near Shreya and the unknown guy. Suddenly, Shreya saw Daya and she immediately moved towards him with a nice and calm smile: hello Daya sir.

Daya replied to Shreya while confusingly looking at guy: hi Shreya by the way, ye kon Hain?

Shreya replied to him with a teasing smile that only Daya could identify: are, in se milvana to bhool hi gayi main sir, ye Dushyant Hain, mere hone wale pati aur Dushyant, ye mere boss Hain, Daya sir.

Daya whispered in a shocking tone: pati?

Shreya replied to him in a teasing tone and smile: yakeen nahi aaya na ap ko ke main shaadi kar rahi hun, aik pal ko to mujhe bhi yakeen nahi aaya tha. Haha, just joking.

Dushyant said while dragging his hand near to Daya for handshake: hello Daya sir.

Daya replied him with a fake smile: hello Dushyant. Nice to meet you.

Dushyant smiled while Shreya said to Daya with a teasing smile: Daya sir, 10th August ko yani 10 days baad meri aur Dushyant ki engagement hai. Aiye ga zaroor. Card bhi bhej dungi

Daya said with a fake smile: mein zaroor aata lekin 10 august ko hi mère bhai ki bhi engagement hai is liye sorry. Lekin fikar na karo, tumhaari shaadi par zaroor aunga.

Shreya's heart ached listening "Lekin fikar na karo, tumhaari shaadi par zaroor aunga." from Daya's mouth.

Dushyant replied instead of Shreya with a smile: han, kyun nahi.

* * *

One girl parked her car outside Shreya's house. She opened the door of her car and came outside. She was wearing black shirt and white jeans. She was wearing a modern watch in her arm and black sunglasses on her eyes. She was wearing black heels. She took out her sunglasses. She rang the door bell of Shreya's house.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **how was it? Kon hai ye larki? Ishita aur us ke ghar waale kis ki baat kar rahe the? Kya Abhijeet aur Ishita ki shaadi ho jaye gi? Kya Shreya aur Dushyant ki shaadi ho jaye gi?**

 **Do R and R**


	19. Chapter 19

**hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for late update. Thank you everyone for your reviews.**

* * *

One girl parked her car outside Shreya's house. She opened the door of her car and came outside. She was wearing black shirt and white jeans. She was wearing a modern watch in her arm and black sunglasses on her eyes. She was wearing black heels. She took out her sunglasses. She rang the door bell of her house.

* * *

Shreya was working in the kitchen. Dushyant was in his room and Simran and Aina were in the living room watching television. Suddenly, the door bell rang. Simran was watching television and that disturbed her. She said to Aina in annoyed and irritated tone: Aina, please door pe ja kar dekho, kon aya hai. Mera drama miss ho jaye ga.

Aina answered in irritated tone: Mom, main bhi to drama dekh rahi hun na.

Once again, the bell rang but this time it rang non stop as someone was out of time or was in so much anger

Simran yelled in angry tone: Aina, tum ja rahi ho ya main jooti nikaalun.

Shreya yelled from window: Simran phuppo, agar Aina nahi ja rahi to main chali jati hun.

Aina yelled loudly while running as Simran had a chappal in her hand ready to hit Aina: Nahi Shreya di. Main ja rahi hun. Ap na jao

Aina literally ran towards the door and opened the door. She was surprised to see the girl in front of her standing on the door. She tightly hugged her.

Aina asked in surprised and happy tone: **Preeta** di ap yahaan? What a great surprise?

Preeta answered while hugging her back: han mein yahaan. Simran phuppo aur tum logon ko bohat miss kar rahi thi main to socha ke a jaun.

Aina said in happy tone while breaking the hug: bohat acha kiya ap ne. Main bhi ap ko bohat miss kar rahi thi Preeta di.

Preeta said in teasing tone: ab kya saari baatein yahi par karo gi ya andar bhi bulao gi.

Aina said frankly: are, ap bhi na Preeta di. Ayein na andar. Der kis baat ki hai?

Preeta came inside the house with Aina. Simran got shocked to see Preeta there. Preeta came near Simran and hugged her and said with fake smike: kesi hain ap Simran phuppo?

Simran said while breaking the hug: Main bilkul theek hun Preeta aur tum kesi ho?

Preeta almost whispered: Main to theek hun lekin mera dil nahi.

Just then, Shreya came outside the kitchen and started to look towards Preeta with a confused stare.

Shreya said while looking towards Preeta: Mene ap ko pehchana nahi.

Preeta said while guessing: tum, tum Shreya ho na?

Shreya said while nodding her head in yes: han, main Shreya hi hun lekin Ap?

Preeta said while dragging her hand for handshake: Shreya, main Preeta hun. Tumhaari cousin to nahi lekin cousin jaisi hi hun. Simran aunty ko bhi main pyaar se Simran phuppo bulaati hun. Dushyant ki bohat achi dost hun main. Tum logon se milne ayi hun.

Shreya said with a warm smile: oh, ye to bohat hi acha hai. Ap log batein karein, main ap logon ke liye tea aur snacks ka intezaam karti hun.

Simran agreed with Shreya: han, zaroor Shreya.

Shreya went to kitchen so that she can prepare tea and some snacks that will entertain Preeta. While in the living room, Preeta holds Simran's hand and dragged her towards her room.

Simran yelled in low voice: Preeta, kya kar rahi ho?

Preeta also yelled in low voice: ap ayein mere saath. Zaroori baat karni hai mujhe ap se.

Simran said: chalo

Simran and Preeta came in Simran's room. Preeta locked the door of the room and Simran sat on the bed.

Simran said in irritated tone: aakhir baat kya hai Preeta?

Preeta yelled in frustration: jese ap ko to kuch pata hi nahi hai na. Yaad hai na ap ko ke ap ne mujh se waada kiya tha ke ap Dushyant ki shaadi mujh se karaingi

Simran said in nervous tone: Preeta vo..

Preeta yelled loudly but Shreya was not able to hear as she was wearing headphones: yaad hai na ap ko?

Simran nodded her head in yes.

Preeta said in teary and angry tone: to phir...to phir kyun...to phir kyun ap us ki shaadi Shreya se karwa rahi hain? ..kya ap mujhe apna diya hua waada de kar bhool gayi hain?...koi jawaab hai ap ke paas?

Simran said in soft tone: Preeta...calm down...My darling Preeta...stay calm...please mujhe explanation dene ka mauka do.

Preeta said in a bit calm and teasing tone: ji, bolein. Sun lun mein ap ki explanation.

Simran said: main Dushyant ki Shreya se sirf is liye shaadi kar rahi hoon taake Shreya ki jaydaad Dushyant apne naam kar le aur phir us ke baad us ko divorce de kar tum se shaadi kar le.

Preeta yelled in surprised and happy tone: Kya? Ap sach keh rahi hain?

Simran nodded her head in yes: han bilkul.

* * *

After some days, it was Abhijeet and Ishita, and Shreya and Dushyant's engagement ceremony. By coincidence, their engagement was in the same hotel which was divided in two parts. But even after dividing the hall into two parts, it was still so big.

In one room, Purvi was getting ready. She was wearing shocking pink Saree which her mother in law gave her to wear. She was looking so simple and beautiful with a light makeup and some light jewellery. She was looking so innocent. She was looking damn beautiful but there was sadness on her face.

In one room, Daya who was already ready wearing white shirt and black pent and who was looking dashing but not happy as same day, it was also Shreya's engagement was making Abhijeet ready for his engagement. Abhijeet was wearing white shirt with black coat and pent. He was looking so dashing and handsome but not even a single layer of happiness was there on his face. He was just marrying Ishita because of his idiot and stupid ego which always guide him to the wrong way

In another part of the hotel, Shreya was getting ready in her room for her engagement. She was wearing green saree. She had applied little makeup and wore some jewellery. She was looking so pretty but there was no happiness on her face. There was only sadness on her face. The guilt of marrying someone who she dont loves. But what could she do? She was just so helpless. She was not able to solve the situation in right way. She was feeling herself so weak. Weak against situations.

* * *

Ishita and Abhijeet was sitting on the bride and groom's chair. Abhijeet just once looked towards Purvi and all the sweet and sour memories came into his mind. Abhijeet was really helpless. He was not able to hate her. The times when he tried to hate her, the love came between which he did to her and he do and Will do always. He was thinking that why god made love when he would be going to separate the lovers. Is it really love or just a punishment of our bad deeds?

Pyaar Hai Ya Saja Aai Mere Dil Bata  
Tutata Kyon Nahi Dard Ka Silsila  
Is Pyaar Me Ho Kaise Kaise Imntihan  
Ye Pyaar Likhe Kaisi Kaisi Dastan  
(Ya Rabba De De Koi Jaan Bhi Agar  
Dilbar Pe Ho Na Dilbar Pe Ho Na Koi Asar) - (2)  
Pyaar Hai Ya Saja Aai Mere Dil Bata  
Tutata Kyon Nahi Dard Ka Silsila

Purvi looked towards Abhijeet with teary eyes. Though, actually tears were not present in her eyes as she didn't wanted to show her tears to them. The tears that were falling were falling from her heart towards straight to Abhijeet's heart. Only Abhijeet could understood that she was crying with her teary eyes. She could not bear anymore. She ran towards one room while giving a excuse to her mother in law. She entered inside one room and locked it. She started crying. Is it really love or just a punishment of our bad deeds?

Kaisa Hai Safar Wafa Ki Manjil Ka  
Na Hai Koi Hal Dilo Ki Mushkil Ka  
Dhadkan Dhadkan Bikhri Ranjishe  
Saanse Saanse Tooti Bandishe  
Kahi To Har Lamha Honto Pe Fariyad Hai  
Kisi Ki Duniya Chahat Me Barbad Hai  
(Ya Rabba De De Koi Jaan Bhi Agar  
Dilbar Pe Ho Na Dilbar Pe Ho Na Koi Asar) - (2)

There was a window between both halls. Daya could saw Shreya sitting with Dushyant through the window. He started to look towards Shreya with hurt. Why this was only happening with him? Why Shreya didnt beieved him. Was there no trust between their relation? Was their love just so weak that Shreya couldnt trust him. Is it really love or just a punishment of our bad deeds?

Koi Na Sune Sisakati Aankho Ko  
Koi Na Dhare Tadapati Baahon Ko  
Aadhi Aadhi Puri Khwaishe  
Tooti Footi Sab Farmaishe  
Kahi Shak Hai Kahi Nafrat Ki Diwar Hai  
Kahi Jeet Me Bhi Shamil Palpal Haar Hai  
(Ya Rabba De De Koi Jaan Bhi Agar  
Dilbar Pe Ho Na Dilbar Pe Ho Na Koi Asar) - (2)  
Ho O O Pyaar Hai Ya Saja Aai Mere Dil Bata  
Tutata Kyon Nahi Dard Ka Silsila  
H Ho O O O  
Na Poocho Dard Bando Se  
Hansi Kaisi Khushi Kaisi  
Musibat Sar Pe Rehati Hai  
Kabhi Kaisi Kabhi Kaisi  
Ho O O Rabba Rabba Ho O O Ho  
Rabba Ho O O Ho O Ho Rabba

Shreya also saw Daya through the window. She felt loosing everything. Like she had nothing. Really, this was true, Shreya was left with nothing in her hands as Daya was her everything and she didn't had him. She thought like why Daya cheated her? Why? If he didn't loved her then Why? Then why he made her realize that he loves her. Why he made that feeling? Why he again left her alone after betraying her? Is it really love or just a punishment of our bad deeds?

The engagement of Ishita and Abhijeet, Dushyant and Shreya was done.

Next day

Ishita was writing the list of grocceries the she needed to buy from the groccery store sitting in the living room of her house.

Ishita yelled loudly to her mother: maa, kuch aur to nahi chahiye?

Anika said while coming out of the kitchen: Nahi Ishita. Tum jao.

Ishita said: ji maa

Ishita took her bag and sunglasses and came out of her house. She took a auto and reached nearby groccery store. She entered inside the groccery store. After half hour, she was done with her groccery and was moving towards main door when suddenly a guy who was entering the store bumped with her. She got shocked seeing him: Dushyant?

Dushyant also whispered: Ishita?

* * *

 **how was it guys? Plz do review. How do Ishita and Dushyant know each other?**

 **Do R and R**


	20. Ishyant: A secret couple

**hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for a late update. This chapter is for specially Ishyant fans.**

 **Thank you so much Sheetal Abhivi, kavya, Naira, fancy pari, ert, aurvi, Wasif, Guest, Rubi, Asd, Sanjana, and Sushanivisk1977 for your precious reviews.**

* * *

Dushyant also whispered: Ishita?

 **Flashback before few years**

One guy was sitting in the cafe of the college. He was sitting with his friends. Suddenly, a beautiful girl passes from there. She pointed him something by signs and went. As soon as the girl left, the boy standed from the table and was about to move when his friends tried to make him sit again.

One friend started the conversation in naughty tone: itni jaldi bhi kya hai Dushyant jane ki, kabhi apni girlfriend ka peecha chor kar hamaare paas bhi baith jaya karo.

Dushyant answered while making excuse: yaar, har waqt kahaan? **Kevin** , mein tum logon ko to itna time deta hun bas abhi thori der ke liye jana pare ga. Tu to jaanta hi hai na. Wo mera intezaar kar rahi hai aur phir agar wo naraaz ho gayi to,

Instead of Dushyant, Kevin completed his sentence: jaanta hun jaanta hun, phir agar wo naraaz ho gayi to usse manana pare ga aur usse manana duniya mein sab se mushkil kaam hai. Yahi kehne waale the na?

Dushyant said with disbelief while laughing: yaar Kevin, tu mera dost hai ya shaitaan jo tujhe har baat pata hoti hai.

Kevin said while laughing: dono hi samajh lo.

After that Dushyant left. After walk of 5 minutes, he reached the pool area of the college. She was sitting on the edge of the swimming pool. Really, she liked pool areas and beaches. He slowly slowly came near her and hugged her from back.

She said while putting her hands on his hands in happy tone: Dush?

Dushyant said while breaking the hug and sitting beside: han.

She said in complained tone: ab aye ho tum. Pata hai kab se bethi hun main. Tumhe to meri koi parwa hi nahi hai.

Dushyant said while putting his hand on her face: are Ishi, aise to mat bolo. Tum to jaanti hi ho Ishita ke main tum se kitna pyaar karta hun.

Ishita said while putting her hand on his face: han han, jaanti hun. Waise mere paas tumhaare liye aik khushkhabri hai.

Dushyant said in confused tone: kaisi khushkhabri?

Ishita opened her mouth to say in happy tone: mere parents hamaari shaadi ke liye raazi ho gaye hain. Tum unhe bohat pasand aye ho.

Dushyant said in surprising and happy tone: kya, really? Oh my god. I cant Believe. Tum jaanti nahi ho mujhe Kitni fikar ho rahi thi tumhaare dad ko milne ke baad.

Ishita asked while making a cute pout: bhala, wo kyun?

Dushyant answered in a bit nervous tone: wo tumhaare dad mujhe baar baar ghoor ghoor kar dekh rahe the.

Dushyant was expecting Ishita to get angry but unexpectedly and surprisingly, she started laughing loudly like a mad. Dushyant started to look towards Ishita with a confused look.

Dushyant asked Ishita in confused tone: kya hua?

Ishita said while still laughing: is mein itna darne waali kya baat thi ke wo tumhe ghoor kar dekh rahe the. Aur waise bhi aik larke ko acha se parakhne ke liye use ghoorna to parna hi parta hai. Tum na bilkul budhu ho.

Dushyant made a angry pout and started to look towards the water.

Ishita said in confused tone: ye mun kyun latkaya hua hai?

Dushyant said with a angry pout: Mein budhu jo hun aur budhu to aise hi mun latkaate hai na. Kyun? Sahi kaha na?

Ishita said with childish voice and naughty tone: aww, mera baby naraaz ho gaya?

Dushyant burst out in a big laughter on the Word of "baby" . Ishita also joined him in the session of this laughter.

 **After some days**

It was the marriage of Ishita and Dushyant in some days. Marriage preparations were on their peak from both sides. Ishita and Dushyant both were so happy and excited for their marriage.

Dushyant was sitting in his room dreaming about his marriage ceremony with phone in his hands. He was about to dial the number of Ishita, when he got Ishita's call himself. He recieved Ishita's call while getting so much happy.

Dushyant said in happy tone: hello Ishi. Kaisi ho jaan? Pata hai main tumhe hi call karne waala tha lekin dekho na tum ne hi call kar li.

In reply he heard Ishita's voice which was saying something in serious tone: Dushyant, mere paas tumhaari in baaton ko sunne ka time nahi hai. Mene tumhe sirf ye bataane ke liye phone kiya hai ke main tum se shaadi nahi kar sakti.

Dushyant's heart was about to stop when he listened Ishita's words. Is it true? Ishita don't want to marry him but why? Don't she love him?

Dushyant said in shocked and teary tone: Kya? Kaisi batein kar rahi ho tum Ishita? Hosh main to ho na tum? Shaadi nahi kar sakti? Ye kaisa mazaq hai?

In reply, he heard Ishita: ye mazaq nahi sach hai Dushyant. Main kisi aur se pyaar karti hun jo mujhe abhi abhi realize Hua hai. I'm not for you neither you for me. Please, I request you ke tum please apne shahar wapas chale jao. Please mujh se milne na ana. Main tum se milna nahi chahti.

 **A/N: Dushyant lived in a small city but came to Mumbai for his studies and stayed in college hostel and for marriage, he and his mother and sister booked a apartment to live in for few days in Mumbai. He has completed his studies**

Mobile phone fell from Dushyant's hand in shock.

 **In Ishita's house**

Ishita was sitting in her room with her friend Preeta. Yes, Preeta is also Ishita's friend.

Ishita started the conversation in happy tone: yaar Preeta, main na bohat khush hun.

Preeta said with a warm smile: hona bhi chahiye.

Preeta went from Ishita's room and Ishita was left in the room alone.

 **A/N: Preeta also lives in some small city but lives in hostel of college for studies in Mumbai. Specially stayed in Mumbai for Ishita's wedding. Preeta has many lands in her parents village**

Ishita was checking her phone when her phone rang and it displayed Dushyant's number. Ishita received his call with happy face.

Ishita said in happy and excited tone: Dush, how are you my dear? You know what I'm so excited for our marriage.

In reply she heard Dushyant's tough and rough voice: Ishita, I need to talk you something very important.

Ishita said in scared tone: Kya baat hai Dushyant?

Dushyant said in tough and rough tone: Ishita, I don't want to marry you. I love someone else and just realized. I don't want to make our lifes hell by marrying. Ishita, I'm leaving for my city and please don't try to stop me.

The phone fell from Ishita's hand and non stop tears started to roll down.

 **Flashback End**

Ishita said in teary and angry tone: Dushyant, tum yahaan Kya kar raha ho? Chain nahi aya Kya jo mere zakhmon pe namak chirakne phir se a gaye ho meri zindagi Main?

Dushyant said in teary and angry tone: namak to tum ne chirka hai mere zakhmon par. Mil Gaya pyaar tumhe apna, sukoon mil Gaya tumhe?

Ishita shouted loudly: pyaar, kaisa pyaar? Tum kehna Kya chahte ho?

Dushyant described her everything and Ishita got shocked as she never called Dushyant. Ishita also described him everything and he also got shocked as he also never called Ishita.

Ishita said in confused tone: mene to tumhe koi call hi nahi ki thi Dushyant

Dushyant said: mene bhi.

Ishita said in understanding tone: is ka matlab hai ye kisi ki chaal thi hamaari shaadi rukwaane ke liye.

Dushyant said in confused tone: lekin ye sab kon kar sakta hai?

Ishita said in sad tone: pata nahi. Mujhe kuch pata hai to ye pata hai ke meri shaadi hone waali hai.

Dushyant said in shocked tone: Kya? Meri bhi.

Ishita said with angry pout: kitne araam se keh rahe ho, meri bhi. Mazaq hai na shaadi to?

Dushyant said in guilty tone: sorry na. Mana kar dunga shaadi se.

Ishita said: main bhi mana kar dungi.

 **Dushyant's home**

Dushyant entered in his home. He listened the shouting voices of his mom and Preeta from Simran's room. He hide near the door and started to listen their conversation

Preeta was saying in angry tone: Simran phuppo, ye main kya sun rahi hun ke ap ye dhong racha rahi theen ke ap mujhe apni bahu banaane waali hain.

Simran said in low voice: Nahi Preeta, tumhe ye kis ne kaha?

Preeta said in angry tone: ap ki parosan ne. Mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha ke ap mujhe dhoka de rahi hain. Pehle itni mushkil se maine Ishita aur Dushyant ki shaadi rukwaai aur phir ye Shreya a gayi. Main hi budhu thi jo ap ki help maangi thi Ishita ki shaadi rukwaane ke liye ap ko paison aur jaidaad ka laalach de kar. Par ab to ap ko bohat bari jaydaad milne waali hai, Shreya ki jaydaad.

Meanwhile, Dushyant entered in the room who listened everything. Simran and Preeta got shocked to see him.

Simran said in scared tone: Dushyant beta?

Dushyant shouted in angry tone: beta na kahein mujhe. Aisi hoti hai kya maa jo paise ke aage apne bete ka ghar hi bigaar de? Khud ko aik baar parakh kar to dekhein, kya aisi hi hoti hai maa.

Simran said in teary tone from her heart: mujhe maaf kar do Dushyant.

Dushyant turned towards Preeta and said in angry tone: aur Preeta tum, tumhe to dost mana tha maine. Kyun kiya tum ne aisa?

Preeta shouted loudly: kyunke pyaar karti hun main tum se Dushyant. Be intehaa pyaar lekin tum to us chipkali Ishita se pyaar karne lag gaye. Dil mein aag jalti thi mere jab jab tumhe aur Ishita ko saath dekhti thi.

In reply, Dushyant slapped Preeta hardly

Dushyant said in angry tone: Preeta, main tum se sirf aik sawaal poochna chahta hun. Tum ne ye sab kese kiya?

Preeta said in teary tone: mere paas aik device thi jis se main apni sim se hi kisi ke number se kisi ko bhi call kar sakti thi aur main jis aadmi ki awaaz chahti, meri awaaz us aadmi jaisi ho jaati. Yani, mera paas Ishita aur tumhaara aik audio tha mere mobile use identify karta tha aur phir mein jo bhi bolti tumhe Ishita ki awaaz mein sunaai deta ya Ishita ko tumhaari awaaz sunaai deti

Dushyant said in shocked tone: oh my god.

Dushyant went to Shreya's room and said to her: I'm sorry Shreya. Main tum se shaadi nahi kar sakta

Dushyant described her everything and their marriage got cancelled. On other side, Abhijeet and Ishita's marriage also got cancelled

 **After some days**

Daya and Abhijeet and Purvi were sitting in the living room of the house in a quiet position. Daya was happy and bit relaxed as Shreya's marriage got cancelled. They were sitting but suddenly the bell rang and Abhijeet went to open the door. One guy was standing on the door with his luggage. Abhijeet got surprised and happy to see him: **Armaan** mera yaar.

* * *

 **how was it guys? Plz do review.**

 **ps: Next chapter as soon as 10 reviews.**

 **Do R and R**


	21. Investigation begins

**Hi guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Hope, you will like it.**

 **Thank you so much Sanjana, Sheetal Abhivi, Anushka, Guest, Guest, Lucy, Sweety, Paro, Kavya, Guest, Raj, Asd, Ardchaaya and guest for your precious reviews.**

* * *

One guy was standing on the door with his luggage. Abhijeet got surprised and happy to see him: **Armaan** mera yaar. Kesa hai tu?

Armaan is cousin of Daya and Abhijeet. Armaan was also in US like Abhijeet and Purvi for his studies. Armaan lived in Mumbai with his parents.

Armaan said with happy tone: Mein bilkul theek Abhijeet. Tu sunaa? Shaadi waadi kar li kya?

Abhijeet said in sad tone: Nahi yaar. Abhi kahaan. Tum is sab ko choro aur andar ao.

Armaan said with frank tone: han han, kyun nahi.

Armaan and Abhijeet entered inside. Daya also got happy to see Armaan back. He hugged him tightly and said in naughty tone: kesa hai mota?

Armaan said in naughty tone: ab mein mota nahi raha, kaafi smart ho kar aya hun US se.

Daya broke the hug, while Purvi was coming out from the kitchen got shocked to see Armaan. Armaan started to look at her with a cruel stare. While Daya said introducing Armaan to Purvi: Purvi, ye hamaara cousin hai Armaan aur Armaan, she is my wife Purvi.

Armaan said in happy tone: oh, Nice to meet you bhabhi ji. Sorry, mein ap ki aur Daya ki shaadi nahi attend kar paya.

Armaan dragged his hand for handshake. Purvi looked at him once and then did handshake with a fake smile: bohat khushi hui ap se mil kar.

Armaan smiled widely. Armaan opened his luggage and gave gifts to everyone.

Daya said with a wide smile: wese,tu aaya kab?

Armaan said with a smile: Mujhe 1 mahina ho gaya hai. Meri flight goa utri thi. Goa mein aik bohat hi acha dost tha to us ne rok liya aur mein ruk gaya. Bas abhi aj hi aaya hun goa se waapas seedhe tum logon ke paas.

Abhijeet said in frank tone: are ye kya Armaan, tu ne chaacha chaachi se mila hi nahi. Yaar, kitne saal baad aya hai.

Armaan said with smile on his face: han, sahi keh rahe ho par mujh se raha nahi gaya. Tum logon ko gifts bhi dene the.

Abhijeet said with smile: oh, chalo koi nahi. Ao, thori der rest kar lo.

Armaan said while agreeing with him: chalo, chalte hain. Khoob gappe marein ge.

 **A/N: Armaan and Abhijeet are best friends also. Armaan is more close to Abhijeet than Daya.**

* * *

Daya entered inside his room and layed down on his bed and started thinking something: ye life Kitni mushkil hai na. Kuch bhi easy nahi hai. Meri life mein to koi sakoon bacha hi nahi hai. Jin se be pannah muhabbat karta hun wohi samajhte hain ke mene unhe dhoka de diya. Shreya, meri pehli muhabbat jo ke meri pehli aur aakhri muhabbat hai, us ko mujh par zara sa bhi trust nahi hai aur mera apna bhai, jo mujhe apni jaan se bhi pyaara hai woh samajhta hai ke mene us se us ki muhabbat cheeni hai. Kaisi zindagi hai meri. Meri aik galti ne mera poora ka poora ghar barbaad kar diya. Meri galti ne chaar chaar logon ki zindagi barbaad kar di.

Daya opened his cupboard and the bag that he used for goa trip fall from the cupboard due to overweight. Daya took his bag and murmured: kitna ganda ho gaya hai ye bag. Saaf karna pare ga.

Daya took the bag in the washroom and opened the taps of water and started appllying soap.

 **A/N: haha, maybe ye funny hai ke Daya apne haath se bag saaf kar raha hai par it's important.**

Suddenly, the piece of picture which was sticked to the bag with glue came outside in the sink. The same piece of picture that fell when Abhijeet tore the pictures. Daya took the piece of picture And started thinking: ye to wohi picture ka piece hai jo Abhijeet ko kisi ne bheja tha. Mujhe hi pata lagana ho ga ke ye sab kar kon raha hai.

For some minutes, Daya was focusing on the piece of picture, then he scratched the back of the picture and the name of the photo company appeared. It was stating "The Mumbai photography". It was a very famous photo company which edit pictures and videos

Daya started thinking: is ka matlab ye ke ye picture Mumbai photography ne edit ki hai.

* * *

Armaan and Abhijeet were sitting in Abhijeet's room. Armaan was on the bed and Abhijeet was sitting on a chair.

Armaan said in serious tone: Abhijeet, aik baat poochun?

Abhijeet said with smile on his face: han pooch

Armaan said while seeing in Abhijeet's eyes: ye Purvi bhabhi ji, Daya ki wife. Ye wohi hai na jis ko tum ne US mein mujh se apni girlfriend ke naam par introduce karwaya tha.

Abhijeet said with sad smile: han, sahi pehchaana tu ne Armaan.

Armaan said while having sadness on his face: ye sab kya ho gaya Abhijeet? Tu to kehta tha na ke woh to tujh se bohat pyaar karti hai?

Abhijeet said while having tear in his eye: han, lekin sab dikhaave ke liye. Koi pyaar wyaar nahi karti woh mujh se. Sab naatak tha. Mujhe dhoka de kar asal mein mere bhai ke saath shaadi kar li.

Armaan said while having sadness on his face: yaar, tere saath itna sab kuch ho gaya. Mujhe to yakeen nahi ho raha ke Daya, tumhaara saga bhai hi tumhaari muhabbat cheen kar le gaya.

Abhijeet said while crying: yakeen to mujhe bhi nahi hota Armaan. Daya se mujhe ye umeed nahi thi. Tum jaante nahi ho, is chote se arse mein mene kya kya nahi saha

* * *

Daya called someone and said in hurry: hello, mujhe tum se milna hai. Foran. Theek hai phir coffee shop par milte hain.

* * *

Daya reached coffee shop. He moved towards a table where a young guy was sitting alone. He moved towards him and sat on the chair infront of him and said: hello **Vivek** , mere yaar.

Vivek said with confused look on Daya: hello Daya, mujhe aise itni jaldi mein kyun bulaaya?

Daya said with worried face: Vivek, mujhe tumhaare thori si help ki zaroorat hai

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **How was it guys? Plz do review.**

 **ps: next chapter as soon as 10 reviews.**


	22. Investigation ends, happiness started

**Hi guys, how are you all?**

 **Thank you for your reviews.**

* * *

Vivek said with a confused look on Daya: hello Daya, mujhe aise itni jaldi mein kyun bulaya?

Daya said with worried face: Vivek, mujhe tumhaari thori si help ki zaroorat hai.

Vivek said while confusingly staring at Daya: kesi help Daya? Main jis tarah bhi tumhaari help kar sakta hun, zaroor karun ga.

Daya said in sad tone: thank you Vivek. Ab aik tu hi reh gaya hai jis se main apne dil ki har baat share kar sakta hun. Bhai ne to waise hi paraya kar diya aur jis se pyaar karta hun wo to mujh se nafrat karne lag gayi hai.

Vivek said coming to the direct point: tu saaf saaf keh Daya, Aakhir baat kya hai, ghuma phira kar kyun bata raha hai?

Daya said while making sure: Vivek tujhe mujh par yakeen hai na ke mere aur Purvi ke beech kuch nahi hai?

Vivek said in disgusted tone: ye kaisi batein kar raha hai Daya? Mujhe tum par pura yakeen hai Daya.

Daya took out the piece of photo that he took from his bag and showed it to Vivek.

Vivek said while looking at piece of picture with confused look as nothing was visible clearly.

Daya said with meaningful look: ye wo pic hai jo kisi ne Abhijeet ko bheji thi take Abhijeet ko mere aur Purvi ke khilaaf bharkaya jaye. Bhool se is ka chota sa tukra mere bag mein hi reh Gaya tha. Mene jab is ki peeche waali side par scratch Kiya to Mumbai photography ka naam saamne a gaya. Ye dekho

Daya shows the backside of picture to Vivek.

Daya said with meaningful look: mujhe lagta hai ke Mumbai photography jo itni mashoor, itni maaldaar company hai vo imaandaari se nahi hai. Zaroor, wahaan koi gair qanooni kaam hota hai. Jaise nakli photos banana. Is tarah hame pata chal jaye ga ke ye sab kis ne kiya aur kyun kiya? Mein chahta hun ke tum Mumbai photograpy company mein investigation karo. Tum CID mein ho na, is liye.

Vivek said with a confident look: fikar na kar Daya. Ab bohat jald hi pata chal jayega ke kis ne 4 chaar zindagiyaan barbaad karne ki koshish ki hai.

* * *

Daya and Vivek reached Mumbai photography company. Vivek came near the manager of the company and took out the piece of picture: suno, is photo ko pehchaante ho kya?

Manager said while not concentrating: Nahi sir.

Vivek shouted angrily and made Manager look at his direction: idhar dekho. Mein CID se hun.

Manager said with shock and guilt: kya sir? I'm sorry sir. Lekin CID yahaan, kyun? Kuch hua hai kya?

Vivek said while staring manager: kuch nahi, bohat kuch hota hai yahaan. Nakli photos banane ka thikaana bana rakha hai ye company tum logon ne.

Manager said with shock on his face: kya sir? Nahi sir, ap ko koi galat fehmi hui hai. Meri company mein aisa koi kaam nahi hota.

One employ said to Vivek while giving angry stare on manager: sir, main ap se aik baat karna chahta hun.

Vivek and Daya came near him and said: han bolo. Kya kehna chahte hain Ap?

Employ said with disgusted look on manager: sir, ye manager jhoot bol raha hai. Yaha par nakli photos banane ka kaam hota hai but bohat hi secretly. Sir, ye kaam sirf der raat ko hota hai jab sab employs ghar chale jaate hain. Shayad mujhe bhi na pata chalta agar us raat meri gaari na kharaab ho jaati aur main waapas office na jata help ke liye.

Vivek said to employ and then to Daya: thank you employ. Daya, zara us manager ko to bula kar lao yahaan

After few seconds, Daya came with Manager.

Vivek said with a dangerous stare on Manager: kya kehte ho manager sahab? Ap ke apne employ ne gawaahi di hai ke yahaan par nakli photos banayi jaati hain.

Manager said with a nervous look: Nahi sir, Aisa nahi...

Manager stopped listening Vivek's angry shout: bass. Chupp

Vivek said to employ: dikhaana vo jaga zara jahaan ye kaam hota hai.

Empoly took them to the place where everything was done and manager keep saying to them: sir, sir, wahaan kuch nahi hai.

Vivek said with a suspicious stare on msnager: ye to pata chal hi jayega

They came into the room where fake photos were made and everything was proved

Vivek said to manager in challenging tone: ab kya kehenge ap manager sahab

Manager was standing with downhead:

Vivek said while pointing towards Daya: ab dhyaan se suno meri baat. Kya is ya pichle mahine mein tumhaare paas aisa customer aya hai kya, jo in sahab ki nakli tasveer banvana chahta ho.

Manager said with a lighted face: han sir, lagta to hai. Main register dekhta hun, us mein in sahab ki tasveer and jinhon ne banvaya un sahab ki tasveer ho gi.

Vivek gave him a small smile and said: good

Manager opened the register and found the picture of the person who said to him to make a fake picture of Purvi and Daya. Manager showed the picture to Daya and Daya got shocked to see the picture of person who said manager to make fake pics

Daya murmured to himself in unbelievable look: yeh, yeh kaise ho sakta hai.

Daya then turned back to manager: kya ap ko yakeen hai manager sahab ke ye wohi aadmi hai?

Manager said to Daya with a confident look: ji sir, main 100% sure hun. Ye wohi aadmi hai.

* * *

In evening, Abhijeet, Abhijeet's mom, Armaan, Tasha, and Purvi were seating in the living room of their house. They were enjoying the evening tea. Suddenly, Daya and Vivek came alongthe manager of Mumbai photography company who was unknown to everyone except Vivek and Daya.

Armaan asked with a confused stare at manager: ye kon hai Daya?

Daya said with a suspicious stare on Armaan: tum nahi jaante Armaan ise?

Armaan said while getting irritated: bhala, main kese janun ga. Tum bhi na Daya.

Daya said to trio, Purvi, Abhijeet, and Armaan: Purvi, Armaan aur Abhijeet, tum log mere saath ao. Mujhe kuch zaroori baat karni hai tum teenon se.

Purvi, Armaan, and Abhijeet came with Daya, and manager.

Tasha and Vivek were left beside. Tasha and Vivek were in relationship

Tasha asked to Vivek: kya baat hai? Koi khaas baat jo aj aye ho?

Vivek said to Tasha in serious tone: han, baat to serious hi hai lekin yakeen karo ab sab theek ho jaye ga.

* * *

Daya started the conversation: mujhe pata chal gaya hai ke meri aur Purvi ki nakli pic kis ne banwaayi thi.

Abhijeet said with a disgusted tone: Daya, tum mujhe kyun bhatka rahe ho. Mujhe pata hai ke tum apna aur Purvi ka sach chupaane ke liye ye sab jhoot bol rahe lekin yakeen karo, mujhe pata hai vo pics asli hain

Daya told him everything and said: han, Armaan ne hi kiya ye sab. Manager ka bhi yahi kehna hai.

Abhijeet said with disgusted look: Armaan tum ne ye kiya, tum to mere apne the na? Mein ab tak apne bhai aur Purvi ko doshi samajh raha tha. Tum ne to meri hi peeth pe chura ghonp diya. Sharam ani chahiye tumhe Armaan. Kyun kiya tum ne aisa, Aakhir kya dushmani thi tumhaari mujh se aur Daya se?

Armaan said while looking at Purvi: Dushmani tum se ya Daya se nahi hai, Purvi se hai meri dushmani.

Abhijeet whispered loudly in shock: Purvi se dushmani? Kesi dushmani?

Armaan started saying in sweet tobe: wo college ke din the. Purvi aur main aik hi college main parha karte the. Main Purvi ko har waqt, har jaga talaash karta rehta. Agar aik din Purvi ko na dekh pata to samjho, meri to saansein hi ruk jaati. Kisi tarah Purvi se dosti ki aur hamari dosti achi bhi guzri. Ahista Ahista, mujhe laga ke ye pyaar hai aur main jee nahi paunga Purvi ke begair. Aik din jab mujh se aur sambhala nahi gaya to main dorta dorta Purvi ke paas ja pahuncha. Us ke qadmon mein gir gaya. College ke saath hi aik baagh tha wahaan se chori chupe aik gulaab tora aur Purvi ko de diya aur apne dil ka pyaar zaahir kar diya, han mene Purvi ko propose kar diya lekin pata hai kya ke is Purvi ne kya kiya? Is ne wo gulaab ka phool jo main us ke liye apne sache dil se laaya tha tukra tukra kar diya. Aik pal ko to mujhe laga ke Purvi ne us phool ke nahi, mere dil ke tukray tukray kar diya hon. Us ne mujhe saaf saaf mana kar diya. Mene Purvi se kaha theek hai lekin mujh se dosti mat torna lekin is bad bhakt ne to us din ke baad mera chehra bhi dekhna gawaara nahi kiya. Usi din se, han usi din se mene thaan liya tha ke jis tarah Purvi ne meri muhabbat mujh se cheeni hai, meri muhabbat ko dhutkaara hai usi tarah main bhi us ki muhabbat ko cheenun ga. Us ki muhabbat ko dhutkaarwaane ki koshish karun ga. Ye kuch saal to maine gam mein hi guzaare. Us ke baad mein US aya . Mujhe pata chala ke Abhijeet bhi US mein hai. Mene socha us se mil leta hun. Use Purvi ke baare main bataunga. Apna gam halka karun ga. Lekin Abhijeet us din apne saath Purvi ko bhi le aaya aur usse apni girlfriend bataya. Mein ye jaan kar heraan ho gaya. Aag to mere dil mein bohat bharak rahi thi. Usi din faisala kar liya ke Purvi aur Abhijeet aik nahi ho sakte. Phir kuch saal baad mein yani isi saal main India wapas aya Goa ki flight se. Goa mein mene aik hotel book kiya hua tha. Khush qismati se wohi hotel jis mein Tum log reh rahe the. Mene tum Abhijeet, Daya, Purvi aur Shreya ki sab batein sun li theen. Jab sab kuch sahi hota dikha to mere dil mein aag bharki. Mene wo nakli photos banvaai aur Abhijeet ko bhej deen aur sab kuch pehle jaisa ho gaya. Yakeen Mano Daya, mera tumhaara aur Shreya ka rishta kharaab karne ka koi iraada nahi tha lekin majboori mein Tum dono bhi beech mein phas gaye.

Daya said in disgusted tone: Sharam ani chahiye tumhe Armaan

After that day, everything was going back to normal. Daya and Purvi got divorced. Daya and Shreya got married. Abhijeet and Purvi also got married. Slowly slowly, the parents of the kids started to accept the couples. Purvi as Bari bahu and Shreya as Choti bahu.

* * *

After two years.

Daya and Shreya were sleeping on their bed with their kid Rohan in the centre of bed who is one year old. Shreya woke due to the rays of sun.

Shreya murmured while looking at Daya who was sleeping and looking cute: haye god, Daya kitne cute lagte hain sote hue. Kisi ki nazar na lage.

Shreya ruffled Daya's hsirs lightly but Daya woke due to used touch.

Shreya said to Daya with a cute look: are Daya, tum uth gaye?

Daya said with a naughty look: uthna to tha hi, warna sharam se mera sar jhuk na jata

Shreya said in confused tone: vo kyun?

Daya said in naughty tone: vo is liye ke mera chonu monu sa Rohan apne baba se pehle uth gaya hai aur baba ka sar jhuk jata hai.

Shreya said while laughing: haha, funny joke tha. Chalein neeche a jayein, naashte pe intezaar ho raha hai.

Daya and Shreya came downstairs for breakfast. Suddenly, they got shocked to see a scene as well as they were laughing too

Abhijeet was coming downstairs fastly and Purvi was coming behind him with a bucket of water.

Abhijeet's mom said in confused tone: kya kar rahi hai Purvi?

Purvi said in teasing tone: dekhein na maa, ap ke shahzaada sahab uth hi nahi rahe the. Ab to bacha bhi ho gaya lekin in ki routine na set hui. Bilkul bache ke bache hain is liye saza bhi bachon waali de rahi hun. In ki saza hai ke ye kapron samait nahaein ge is pani ki baalti se

Abhijeet pleaded with a fake innocent tone: Nahi Purvi, na karo na please. Main ainda se nahi karunga

Purvi said with a stare on Abhijeet: galti ki hai to saza to mile gi.

Purvi was about to throw water on Abhijeet but Abhijeet's foot slightly got slipped and was about to fall when Purvi saved him: kya karte ho Abhijeet? Abhi gir jaate to jaante ho kya hota?

Abhijeet said in naughty tone: kya hota, zyaada se zyaada mar hi jaata na?

Purvi shouted loudly: Abhijeet, marne ki baat nahi.

Abhijeet said: ok

Daya said with smile: han, ab koi yahaan marne ki baat nahi kare ga.

Shreya said with a smile: because we need to live happy now forever

 **Happy End**

* * *

 **Hey, finally done with this one. Thank god. This was the longest story of mine till now. Abhivi fans, do check my new story on Abhivi and Rajeya "Pyaar nahi aasaan"**

 **Plz do R and R on this last chapter**


End file.
